The Water Goddess and The ANBU
by freedomwriter824
Summary: Hinata is forced into an arranged marriage. But what if her heart already belongs to someone else? A mysterious ANBU of which she does not know his name? NejiHina. DOn't like it, don't read it! Rated T just in case.
1. The Summoning

Tears streamed down Hinata's porcelain cheeks as she threw herself onto her futon. She buried her face into her pillow and let out a silent scream. _This can't be happening! Please let this be a dream!_

**-Flashback-**

***Knock Knock***

"**Lady Hinata? Are you awake?" a familiar voice asked just outside her door. Hinata rubbed her eyes and looked at her alarm clock. It was 10:00 am! She'd missed breakfast! **_**Otou-san's going to have a fit,**_** she thought mentally.**

"**I am now," she replied as she hastily threw on a robe and ran to answer to her waiting guest. She opened her door to reveal her older cousin, Neji Hyuuga.**

"**Yes, Neji-nii-san?" she asked.**

"**Hiashi-sama is requesting an audience with me and you," he replied nonchalantly. "You'd best hurry and get dressed." Neji gave her a once over and Hinata blushed at the state she was in. Her hair was sticking up at odd angles and her eyes still heavy with sleep.**

"**Umm…okay. Just give me five minutes," she said, shaking her head as if it would rid her face of its red stains. She shut the door and Neji could hear her bustling about, rushing to get dressed and not keep him or her father waiting. He gave an almost-non-existent-but-it's-still-there-smile which quickly vanished as soon as Hinata came huffing and puffing out of her room and he regained his cold composure. **

"**Shall we?" Neji said, more commanding than asking. Hinata gave a small nod and mumbled something that sounding like a yes. He led the way with her at his heels.**

**They arrived outside Hiashi Hyuuga's office quickly, but as Neji reached for the door, Hinata hesistated.**

"**Is something wrong Lady Hinata?" Neji, asked, his eyebrow cocked.**

"**N-no. It's nothing, really," she replied, but her eyes said otherwise. Neji chose not to press the issue. He didn't need to. The entire Hyuuga clan knew that when being summoned to Hiashi's office, nothing good could ever come out of it. Hinata had been summoned on a number of occasions. Hiashi's yells of 'weak' and 'useless' had often been heard down the halls which were usually followed by soft sobs coming from the Heiress' bedchambers. **

**Neji gave a nod and stepped in to the office. Hinata forced herself to follow.**

"**Hinata, you didn't show up to breakfast," Hiashi said coldly without looking up from his papers at his desk. "Why is that?"**

**Hinata assumed her position on the floor in a bow and let her tendrils hide her face. Neji grunted and did the same. His pride did not allow bowing, especially to Hiashi-sama; but it was either that or risk having the curse seal activated for 'forgetting his destiny.'**

"**I-I, umm, I-I," Hinata stammered.**

"**Answer me you stuttering fool!" Hiashi bellowed.**

"**I overslept! I got back late from a mission last night! I'm sorry!" she replied a little louder than intended. She squeezed her eyes shut as she prepared herself for the harsh words she knew were to come.**

"**Lazy! As always! This clan would fall to pieces if you were head! Luckily, I have a solution to that. The two of you, rise," Hiashi sneered, rising from his seat and moving over to them. Hinata tried to hide the tears that pricked painfully at her eyes as she raised her head to obey her father's command. What exactly was this 'solution'? Was he stripping her of her title yet again? Why was Neji involved? She turned to look at her nii-san, hoping he knew something, but his eyes remained frozen as always.**

"**Hinata, you are now fifteen and are of age to be married. You will need a strong husband to make up for your weakness and help you rule this clan. Otherwise, this clan would be left to the dogs. How stands your opposition to being married?" Hiashi said sternly. **

**Hinata bit back a gasp and dropped her head. He was asking her for her opinion? Did she really have a choice?**

"**If it is for the sake of the clan, then I must," Hinata said, not once raising her head as she let her long restrained tears run down her face.**

"**Good, for a worthy man has already come to suit you and I have accepted his offer," Hiashi responded and turned to return to his desk.**

_**He would have forced me to marry regardless of what I said!**_** Hinata's mind screamed in protest, but she only bit back harder, causing her to draw blood.**

"**You are dismissed, Hinata. Neji, stay. I need to have a word with you," Hiashi said, resuming his work.**

**Hinata stood up quickly, wanting to race out the door and never look back. Instead she gave her back to her father to hide the tears and blood on her face.**

"**Otou-san?" Hinata said quietly, resisting the urge to scream.**

"**Hn?" Hiashi grunted, rather annoyed.**

"**May I at least know the name of my bethrothed?" **

**-silence-**

"**Sasuke Uchiha." He replied, not looking up.**

**With that, Hinata ran. She ran and never stopped till she reached her bedroom. Tears streamed down Hinata's porcelain cheeks as she threw herself onto her futon. She buried her face into her pillow and let out a silent scream. **_**This can't be happening! Please let this be a dream!**_

**-End of Flashback-**

**-Author's Note- Okay, I've wanted to write a fanfiction for the longest time but I've always feared people would think it was corny. I love writing, but I'm always afraid to share it! Now, I don't really care. This is my first story (it sounded good in my head, but it might sound kinda funky on paper!) so go easy on me. Constructive criticism is welcome, flames will be deleted. PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! Btw: I know Neji and Hinata are cousins, so if anybody tells me that, I will eat you!**


	2. Neji's Duty

**Neji's POV**

"Now that I have discussed Hinats's duties to the clan, it is time to discuss yours, Neji," Hiashi said firmly.

"Of course, Hiashi-sama," Neji said, bowing his head. He secretly wished his fate would not be the same or anywhere near as bad as Hinata's. Still, he couldn't shake the image she had left in his head. Tears mingled with the blood on her usually happy face, her lavender orbs contained a hurricane of pain. She didn't deserve it. She shouldn't have the wings that were never given the chance to touch the skies bound. He, on the other hand, deserved anything that was ten times worse.

"Lately, Hyuuga enemies have been up to…things," Hiashi said in a low, quiet voice. Neji knew instantly that the clan leader was referring to Lightening Country, the country that killed his father. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"What kind of things, Hiashi-sama?'" Neji asked, the words feeling like acid in his throat. An uncomfortable silence followed and Hiashi looked up from the papers he had been shuffling.

"It would seem that they are going to attempt to kidnap Hinata again. I didn't tell her because she has other things to worry about, such as her marriage," Hiashi replied.

Neji's blood boiled. Shouldn't Hiashi-sama be worrying about his own daughter's safety rather than marrying her off to an ancestor of the Hyuuga? (btw: I looked up online and apparently the Hyuugas are descendants of the Uchiha. Neat, huh?) Then again, Hiashi never really cared about what would happen to his eldest child.

"What about Hinata? Will you make no attempt to protect her?" Neji said, trying his best not to let his anger show.

"I won't, but you will. After all, you are her chosen protector," the Hyuuga head snarled.

Neji closed his eyes and sighed. So Hiashi wouldn't leave Hinata defenseless after all.

"What am I to do?" Neji inquired.

"Watch over her at night while she sleeps. Keep your byakugan activated at all times and report anything suspicious to the guards. Have food pills on you to keep you sustained. Understood?" Hiashi said. Neji nodded.

"Good. Dismissed."

Neji picked himself up, gave a deep bow and left silently. He was in for a long, sleepless night.

-Author's Note- Okay, I know this chapter was REALLy short. But, I had the urge to write something and i can't overdo it because I have carpal tunnel in both my wrists. gotta go know because my hands feel really weak. more to come l8r. thanx for the reviews!


	3. Masked ANBU

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry I kept you guys waiting! After getting out of the hospital in November (for those of you who didn't know, I had pneumonia during the Thanksgiving Break and carpal tunnel in both my wrists), I totally forgot where I was going with the story! Then, I forgot about the story completely! So now, I'm continuing where I left off. Hopefully something good comes out because I have no idea where I'm going with this. *laughs* Now that I think about it, a lot of my stories are written like that! Disclaimer: All the characters in this story are not mine. They are property of Masashi Kishimoto. Although, I am saving up to buy Neji as my own personal pet :)**

**(Remember that I did put the rating as T. No, there won't be a lemon, but just a lot of implying.)**

Neji's POV

After his meeting with the Hyuuga Head, Neji headed back to his room to arrange his things for the long night to come. Although it was only 10:30 in the morning, he liked to be prepared. After putting away his kunai, food pills, and paper bombs away in his weapon pouch, Neji picked up his ANBU mask and stared at it. At only sixteen, he had managed to obtain the title of ANBU captain.

**-Flashback-**

"**N-Neji-nii-san! Otou-san t-told me that you were selected as ANBU C-Captain. I…I just wanted to c-congratulate you," Hinata stuttered out. She'd been training with Neji and they'd just sat down to take a break. **

"**Thank you, Hinata-sama. I heard you passed the Chunin Exams this year. I offer you my congratulations as well," Neji replied, not once looking at her. Hinata bowed her head. Suddenly, chunin did not seem like a great feat compared to Neji's title.**

"**A-Arigatou, Neji-nii-san," she whispered.**

**-End of Flashback-**

Neji shook his head at the memory and stuffed his mask into his weapon pouch as well. He _really_ needed to clear his mind. Training should do it.

**Hinata's POV**

When Hinata felt like she had no more tears to cry, she finally left her futon and walked over to her personal bathroom. Most of the clan members had to share the bathhouse, but her upper class title did permit her some privacy. Hinata quickly discarded her garments and let them fall to the floor as she filled her bathtub with hot water and lavender oils. Bathing never failed to relax her body and mind.

After slipping in to the tub, Hinata let her mind wander to the mission she had just returned on from the night before. Before she knew it, she'd fallen asleep.

**Neji's POV (Yes, I know Neji has a big say in this story, lol. You know what? I'm just gonna stop using this POV thing because it's getting on my nerves. Please proceed with the story :D )**

Neji headed out his bedroom fully intent on training to rid himself of his 'bad day'. _Hinata-sama must be having a worst day than I am. Perhaps I should invite her to spar with me,_ he thought. Conveniently enough, his bedroom was next door to hers for her protection, so finding her wouldn't be too hard.

Neji knocked on Hinata's door for the second time that morning. A few seconds of silence passed, but she still wasn't answering. He knocked a third time, a little louder. Still, she did not answer.

"Hinata-sama?" he called out behind the closed door. Neji furrowed his brow, fearing the Hinata might've tried to do something drastic after hearing of her arranged engagement. He activated his Byakugan and scanned her room. There she lay in her bathtub, looking unconscious. Did she try to drown herself?

"Hinata-sama!" Neji gasped as he pushed the door open and stormed into the bathroom. He shook her small frame slightly and her eyes fluttered open.

"N-N-N-Neji-nii-san!" Hinata yelped as her hands flew to cover her breasts, hoping that there were still enough bubbles in the water to hide the rest of her body. Neji sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry for intruding on you Hinata-sama, but from where I stood you looked like you were trying to drown yourself," Neji explained as he closed his eyes and handed her a towel. Hinata's face was flaming red, but she stepped out of the tub to accept the towel and cover herself.

"It wasn't like t-that, N-Neji-nii-san," she replied as she seated herself at the edge of the tub. Neji had his back to her and for that she was grateful. "I…I fell asleep while bathing."

"I see. My apologies Hinata-sama, I'll leave you alone now," Neji said. Although Hinata couldn't see, his face was burning just as bright as hers was. He'd gotten a glimpse of her body and was having flames in places he shouldn't. He rose and left them room quickly before he could disgrace himself, leaving Hinata to wallow in her embarrassment. Training was _way_ out of the question now.

After ridding himself of the 'problem' that had occurred when he'd gotten a peep of Hinata's form, Neji decided that perhaps he could go along with his training plans after all…as long as he didn't invite Hinata. He took off running of running to his favorite training grounds, hoping to work on a new jutsu he was creating. It was supposed to make his blind spot more impenetrable, but towards the end of the technique his chakra always left a wide hole open for a few seconds. Though it wasn't much time, a few seconds was enough for an enemy to land a couple of hits. Frustrated at this, Neji threw himself into his work, attacking his many training dummies till they were in pieces on the ground. He didn't stop till he noticed that the sun was going down and remembered that he'd have to guard Hinata tonight. Mentally blushing at the thought of her name, and gathered his things and headed back to the compound.

Upon arriving in his room, Neji once again saw his ANBU mask waiting for him at his bed. Sighing, he masked himself and strapped on his weapon pouch. He was already leaving his bedroom and was going to enter Hinata's when he thought of something better. _It would be much more efficient if I guarded her from outside her window. There's no way she'd sleep if I was just sitting there watching her the whole night, _he thought silently. Truth be told, he didn't want to see her just in case he'd think about what had happened in her bathroom earlier that day and become distracted. He shook his head at the thought and leaped out his window to wait outside Hinata's.

Meanwhile, Hinata was combing a brush through her midnight blue tresses as she prepared herself for bed. Catching her reflection in her bedroom mirror, she noticed the absence of life in her eyes. She sighed and threw herself onto her futon and wrapped the sheets around herself. It had only been a few hours and already the engagement was suffocating her. What did she do to deserve this? Why her? Any girl in Konoha would be dying to be in her position, but this isn't what she wanted. _I didn't even get to tell Naruto-kun how I feel and now I won't be able to since I'm marrying his best friend, _Hinata grieved. Ever since Naruto had brought Sasuke back to the village, the two had become closer than ever. Although Sasuke looked annoyed, many could tell he was happy to be home. More than likely, Sasuke would ask Naruto to be his best man for the wedding. Hinata gave a choked laugh. _Funny, I always pictured myself in a wedding kimono and Naruto-kun waiting for me at the altar. Except this time, he'll be there to stand beside Sasuke-san, not me. _With that, Hinata fell into a fitful sleep. Sleep seemed to be the only place where she could find solace.

Neji leaned against the wall below Hinata's window, already regretting that afternoon's training. His aching muscles yearned for the sleep he could not permit them for the sake of Hinata's safety. Just as he felt his body might collapse, Neji heard a low moan coming from Hinata's bed, only to be followed by the sound of thrashing. _Hinata-sama!_ Neji's mind snapped to attention as he pried open Hinata's window. Once in, he checked for intruders only to find that it was the Heiress who was making all the noise. _She's having a nightmare,_ Neji thought. He watched as Hinata's small hands gripped her sheets and shook her head from side to side. Her face was paler than usual and beads of sweat were already forming on her brow.

"Naruto-kun!" she cried out. Her face held a look of anguish. Neji frowned at the sound of Naruto's name and gently shook Hinata's troubled form.

"Hinata-sama," he whispered gently in her ear. "Wake up."

Hinata's lavender orbs shot open at the sound of his voice. For a moment she looked dazed, but a look of fear quickly replaced it.

"W-who are you? What do you want?" Hinata demanded. She pushed Neji's hands off her shoulders and backed herself against the wall nearest her bed.

_What has gotten into her?_ Neji thought; bewildered at her behavior. _Oh, I'm still wearing my ANBU mask. She doesn't know it's me._ Neji wanted to remove his mask and assure Hinata that he meant no harm, but ANBU were never allowed to reveal their identity no matter what the circumstances.

"I do not intend to hurt you Hinata," Neji said, dropping the honorfic as not to hint who he was. He backed away from her slowly to give her space without startling her. Hinata still looked frightened.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? Why are you here?" Hinata asked shakily. Neji sighed, knowing he couldn't give her a real answer. Instead he leaped up onto her windowsill and crouched there.

"You were having a nightmare and I didn't want you to endure it. Now that you're awake, I'll be gone. As for my identity, I am……your protector," Neji said before leaping off out of sight. Hinata stood there staring at the spot where the masked ANBU had been just moments before. _Oh Kami, I don't think I could take much more surprise, _Hinata thought as she hurriedly latched her window and crawled back into her futon. Sleep did not overcome her, but she gazed blindly up at her ceiling hoping tomorrow wouldn't be much worse.

**Author's Note: Okay, I hope you liked the 3****rd**** chapter :) Yes, I know all Hinata has been doing is lying around moping about how miserable her life is, but don't worry she'll perk up. Sorry if I made Neji sound super cheesy as the 'mysterious masked ANBU'. I didn't come out the way I would've liked :p Oh well. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Meeting with Sasukesan

**Author's Note: Sorry once again for taking so long! It's just that my dog had puppies and the last 8 weeks have been really hectic in trying to find homes for them (BTW: their names are Gaara, Neji, Shino, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Akamaru, Hinata, TenTen, Ino, and Temari). Plus, school's coming to an end and I needed to finish my essay for English class. Lol, it was on whether a love as forbidden as Romeo and Juliet's was likely to last and how their parents lead them to their deaths. Coincidence, huh (not that I'm gonna kill Neji or Hinata!)?.....P.S. Then my internet got disconnected as soon as I finished writing this! Grrr! And it's summer already! P.P.S. Plus, my Quinceanera (the Hispanic coming of age celebration that occurs when a girl turns 15) is next month so the planning has got my schedule packed! I'm so sorry, I finished this weeks ago. P.P.P.S. So my Quinceanera just passed and school has started again and yet I still have no internet! And all my puppies have homes now. **

Stressed out was an understatement of what Hinata was feeling. After her encounter with the masked ANBU the night before, she hadn't been able to go back to sleep and was really on edge. As she had breakfast with the clan the next morning, she barely touched her food.

"Hinata-sama?" Hinata jumped at the sound of her name. She turned to her left to see a Main House girl who looked about nine years of age seated beside her.

"Yes?" she questioned.

"You look troubled. Are you alright?" the girl asked. Hinata opened her mouth to answer.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just didn't get much sleep last night," Hinata replied. To her right, Hinata heard her father scoff.

"Hinata," Hiashi said sternly. Hinata turned to give her father her attention.

"Yes, Otou-san?" she asked quietly.

"Your betrothed would like to meet with you this afternoon for lunch. I suggest you go to your room and clean up after breakfast. I can't have you looking like a slob," he sneered. Hinata's hand unconsciously ran itself through her hair, trying to straighten it out. True, she must look like a mess after the little sleep she had received the night before.

"Yes, Otou-san."

True to her word, Hinata did go straighten up before going to meet Sasuke. Shaking with nervousness, she headed out into the Hyuuga gardens where her father had said he'd be waiting. Seated there on a stone bench beneath an orchid tree by the koi pond was Hyuuga Hiashi. Beside him was a tall, dark haired man who was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. Their expressions were identical; cold and hard like the bench they sat upon.

"Hello father, Sasuke-san," Hinata greeted with a bow. Both men grunted in reply. _Life won't be all that different with Sasuke-san,_ Hinata thought sarcastically.

"I'll leave you two alone now," Hiashi said abruptly. "I have business to attend to."

Hiashi stood and took his leave, leaving an uncomfortable silence between the Uchiha and Hyuuga heiress. After a few thick moments, Sasuke rose and gestured Hinata to follow him.

"Excuse me Sasuke-san, but where are we going?" Hinata asked, ignoring the fact that a wife was never to question her husband.

"We're going out for ramen. Naruto invited me and I'm starving," Sasuke replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, so N-Naruto-kun will be joining us?" Hinata inquired with a deep blush. She mentally cursed her slight stutter. Sasuke seemed to notice and became irritated. He stopped suddenly and grabbed the Hyuuga by her shoulders.

"Now that has got to stop," he said sternly, apparently trying to keep his voice calm but was failing to do so with his facial expression. Hinata's eyes widened.

"W-what are you talking about S-Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked bewilderedly. What exactly had she done wrong?

"Don't play stupid Hyuuga. If you're engaged to me, I can't have you liking my best friend," Sasuke said, never tearing his eyes from hers. Hinata looked down uneasily. There was no way she could deny it, she did like Naruto. Lying would only get her into more trouble.

"Of course, Sasuke-san," Hinata mumbled when he finally released his firm grip on her. Her freedom was cut short as he put a restraining arm around her waist, letting the whole world know she was his and nobody else's.

As they approached to ramen shop, Hinata could already see Naruto's fluorescent jacket occupying a seat. She couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw a small smile tugging at the corners of her fiancée's lips.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto greeted, already jumping from his seat to greet his best friend. He stopped short, when he saw Sasuke's arm around Hinata's slim waist.

"Woah! I didn't know you where dating!" Naruto said a bit surprised but a smile still on his face.

"We're not, you baka. We're engaged to be married," Sasuke announced as if were the most minor thing in the world. Naruto's blue orbs grew in amazement.

"So you were dating her in secret and didn't even tell me? Man, what a friend you are Sasuke," Naruto pouted.

"We were never dating Naruto," Sasuke explained, rolling his eyes. "It's an arranged marriage."

The blonde furrowed his brow in confusion. "I never thought you were one to consent to that, Hinata."

Hinata sighed, wishing she could explain the truth. _No Naruto, I didn't consent to it. Well, I did actually, but it was a forced decision. I'd really much rather be with you than with Sasuke._ But she couldn't speak her mind without being reprimanded again. So instead, she shrugged her shoulders and looked down.

"Well, now that you're both here I guess it can be a double date now!" Naruto grinned from ear to ear. Hinata felt Sasuke stiffen.

"A double date?" the Uchiha said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah! I asked Sakura-chan out and she finally said yes! She should be here any minute!" Naruto exclaimed. If he smiled any harder, his face might just rip in half.

"That's….great, Naruto," Sasuke said dumbly. At that moment, the pink haired kunoichi walked in.

"Hi, Naruto," Sakura said with a smile before tip toeing to kiss his cheek. The Uzumaki blushed furiously and kept smiling stupidly.

"Hi, Sakura-chan," he managed to croak out before taking her hand and leading her to their seats. Sasuke's grip on Hinata tightened as he followed.

The lunch, brief as it was, seemed to last an eternity for Hinata. After explaining to Sakura of his arranged marriage, Sasuke smirked as if to say 'Don't you wish you had me now?' Instead, Sakura gave a nod and said something along the lines of 'Hope everything turns out okay' before turning her attention back to her date. Watching Sakura and Naruto giggle and take turns feeding each other was breaking Hinata's heart. _That should be me,_ she thought sadly. Why did Sakura have to choose now to date Naruto? Why couldn't have Sasuke asked Sakura out earlier? Then, Hinata could've been the one cuddling up to the blonde and Sakura could've been with the boy she'd liked since she was twelve. But no, this was reality and there was no point in crying over what could've been.

"Hey Sasuke! Would you get the bill?" Naruto said, snapping Hinata back to the present. She looked down at her bowl. The 'date' was over and she had barely touched her food. Sasuke let his arm slide from her waist in order to pay.

"Fine, but next time it's on you," Sasuke said in an annoyed voice, although he wore a discreet smile. After leaving money on the counter, he reclaimed his hold on Hinata. She looked down in embarrassment as if his touch had brought her shame.

"Thanks man! I owe you one!" Naruto called out as he led Sakura outside the restaurant. Sasuke's irritated look returned.

"We're leaving," he demanded as he forced his soon-to-be-bride along. Hinata nodded and obediently followed.

Once outside of the ramen shop, Hinata thought that the nightmare was over. Her hope was short lived as she turned to her right to see the object of her affections in a lip lock with a certain pink haired girl. She let out a gasp and felt the tears prick at her eyes. _No, I mustn't cry._

"What now, Hyuuga?" Sasuke demanded before seeing what was bothering his fiancée. His onyx eyes grew wide in shock and his teeth gritted together as he let out a snarl.

"Let's go!" he spat, not bothering to hold Hinata anymore, but snatched her by her arm. She ran to keep up with his angry pace.

"Sasuke-san! Where are you taking me?" Hinata asked in a shaky voice, wondering how the scene could've made him so upset and if he was going to take his rage out on her. But, her question was answered as they neared the Hyuuga compound. Once at the main gate, Sasuke finally freed her but proceeded to pace around angrily for several minutes. Hinata stared at him. What should a wife do in the presence of an upset husband?

"Um…Sasuke-san?" she spoke up as Sasuke seemed to be cooling down. He turned to glare at her.

"Are you al-ahhh!" Hinata was cut off as Sasuke grabbed her on either side of her face and pulled her in for a kiss. Luckily, she turned her head to the side in time for him to smash into her cheek. It took a second for Sasuke to realize he had missed his target. He pulled back angrily and his dark orbs burned.

"Are you spurning me, Hyuuga?" he hissed out. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her gaze to meet his.

"N-n-no! I j-just-"

"Stop that damned stuttering!"

"S-Sasuke-san!" Hinata cried out.

"You will refer to me as 'dana' from now on!" Sasuke snarled, grabbing one of her arms forcefully.

"Release her, Uchiha!" a voice called out. Hinata turned to see a very angry Neji making his way over to her. Oh, she'd never been happier to see her cousin!

"Nii-san!" Hinata cried out, running over to him as soon as Sasuke let her go. She clung to her protector like a drowning woman to a raft. She could feel the rage radiating off his body.

"Who are you to tell me what to do, Hyuuga?" Sasuke fought back.

"I'm her protector and I'll guard her from anything even her fiancée!" Neji fumed. Hinata's jaw dropped in shock. Since when did he become so protective? Sasuke smirked.

"Good luck protecting her when she's no longer a Hyuuga," Sasuke said before leaving Neji and Hinata alone. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief, but began to blush when she realized she was to clinging to Neji.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she released him. Neji smiled warmly at her and shook his head.

"It's alright, you were frightened," he said softly. Hinata pointed her fingers together. _What has gotten into Neji-nii-san today?_

"Let's get you inside. You look worn," Neji said, placing his hand at the small of her back to lead her inside. Hinata nodded and followed. Although it was very nearly the same gesture Sasuke had used on her in the ramen shop, Neji's touch was comforting rather than commanding (not to mention awkward).

Neji sat cross-legged on his bed, meditating. He always needed meditation after being angry or stressed out. Seeing that Uchiha grab Hinata-sama like that was absolutely infuriating! Surely Hiashi-sama would not marry his daughter to such a monster! But then again, Neji could not pin point as to why he had felt so enraged. It wasn't like he hadn't seen Hinata in distress before. Hell, he nearly did her in himself! Perhaps it was pity; yes, perhaps he pitied the fact that she'd have to spend the rest of her life bound to this man. Why couldn't she just defend herself? She'd become much stronger over time and could've at least landed a few hits to buy her time to get away. Realizing his meditation was going nowhere, Neji figured he ought to take a nap since he'd gotten such little sleep the night before. He'd have to be well rested for another night of protecting Hinata-sama.

After waking up from his nap, Neji heard a low grumble from his stomach. He looked at his alarm clock. It read 8:45. Damn, he'd missed dinner and he was late for his night watch shift. After rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he heard another growl from his stomach. Sighing, he headed over to the kitchen to retrieve a snack before going to guard Hinata-sama. Once there, he remembered that Hinata hadn't eaten much at breakfast and she had spent the day the Uchiha, so she probably didn't have a good lunch either. Grabbing two apples and stuffing them in his weapon pouch, Neji dashed off to Hinata's window.

Hinata's eyes were once again tearstained as she changed into her nightgown. Before, she had had hope that maybe she could have a happy life with Sasuke. Now, all hope was gone. Crawling onto her futon, she heard a scraping noise outside her window. Peering with caution, she saw the masked ANBU from the night before sitting below her windowsill. She bit back a gasp and was prepared to race out of her bedroom when the ninja looked up at her. Hinata froze. His hand was reaching into his weapon pouch! Her eyes widened as he withdrew……an apple? Her stomach growled at the sight of the ripe, red fruit. The ninja tapped her window as if he wanted her to open it. Hinata hesitated. She did not know him and as the Hyuuga heiress, many people meant her harm. Just as she was about to scream for the guards to come in and help her, the ANBU pointed to something on his upper arm. On his ANBU uniform was the Hidden Leaf Village symbol. He was reassuring her he was her ally. _Should I let him in?_ She contemplated. _Perhaps he has something important to tell me. Even if he does not mean well, he could take me out of this nightmare I'm in._ It seemed desperate, but she was in a desperate situation. With shaking hands, she unlatched her window.

Neji couldn't believe that Hinata was being stupid enough to let him in! Of course, he wasn't going to hurt her, but what if it had been somebody else? Staring up at Hinata, he jumped up onto her windowsill and with the grace any ninja would envy, landed on her floor.

"You haven't eaten," he stated. Hinata shook her head. Neji thrust the apple into her hand. She stared down at it as if unsure what to do with it. With a nod, she bit into the apple. Neji stood there in disbelief. How could she accept fruit from somebody she didn't know?

"How do you know I haven't poisoned that?" Neji asked, bewildered. Hinata shrugged.

"I don't care," she whispered softly. She proceeded to take another bite.

"Why not?" he inquired of her.

"Because my life is a mess and I would consider it a blessing if you tried to kill me," Hinata said, her eyes welling up. Neji stared at her.

"Don't say such things. Life is blessing and you shouldn't be so willing to throw it away. Just so you know, it isn't poisoned, Hinata," he said quietly. Hinata's head perked up.

"How do you know me?" she was no longer afraid as he clearly did not mean her harm. Neji hesitated. It would be so much easier to remove his mask and reveal his identity, but rules were rules.

"I told you before, I am your protector."

Surely, she would get the hint, right? He had said it out loud in front of the Uchiha. Neji sighed when Hinata gave him a puzzled look.

"Never mind that, but what was bothering you so much that you wanted to die?" he asked, already knowing. Still, it might help her to say it out loud. Hinata remained quiet with her head bowed. Her lavender orbs began to swim with the fresh tears that never seemed to stop.

"I am engaged to a man I do not love," she choked as a tear slid sown her cheek. She drew her knees to her chest and hid her face in shame. It was wrong to show emotion, especially in front of a fellow ninja. Neji continued to stare as her small body gave soft sobs. Awkwardly, he placed a hand on her back trying to comfort her. She stopped abruptly and gaped at him.

"Um…" she murmured.

"It's alright, continue," Neji assured her. Hinata seemed unsure.

"But-"

"Nobody's watching."

The kunoichi hesitated, but continued to cry. Neji drew her close, hoping he was being a consolation instead of making her uncomfortable. To his surprise, Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and buried herself into his shoulder. He hadn't expected her to do such a thing because of her timid personality. Ineptly, he stroked her midnight blue hair and whispered the customary 'It's going to be okay.' After a few minutes, Hinata's sobs ceased and were replaced with slow breathes. Neji gently laid her back onto her futon and covered her. His arms felt cold without her. But, at least she was sleeping more peacefully than she had the night before.

"Sleep well, Hinata," he whispered in her ear before leaping out her window to finish his watch.

**Author's Note: So sorry this took so long! Oh, btw, 'dana' means 'husband' in Japanese.**HiH


	5. Figure Something Out, Hinatasama

**Author's Note: Okay, sorry the last chapter was so short. I hope this one makes up for it!**

Neji silenced his watch as it beeped shrilly to announce that it was four in the morning and his shift was over. Yawning, he headed over to his bedroom and hoped to get a bit of sleep before breakfast. As he settled comfortably on his bed, he still couldn't get the image of Hinata sobbing into his shoulder, Uchiha grabbing her by her hair, and not to mention the glimpse he had gotten of Hinata's naked form, out of his head. She seemed to be drawing a lot of attention to herself these days. With a smirk, he let himself fall asleep.

"Hinata-sama!" a small voice said. Hinata felt tiny hands try to gently shake her awake. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw a young, branch house boy staring up at her. She recognized him as the child that had recently been sealed. He was to be her younger sister's protector since he showed the most potential. A little embarrassed, Hinata rose and rubbed her eyes.

"What's the matter? Where's Neji-nii-san?" Hinata asked, as Neji was usually the one sent to deliver messages for her and such.

"Um," the boy fidgeted uncomfortably and began to pick at the bandages that covered his seal. "I don't know where Neji-san is, but a man at the Main Gate told me to come wake you and tell you to meet him outside."

Curious as to who would want to see her, Hinata walked over to her window and peered out to the Main Gate. To her amazement, Uchiha Sasuke was waiting for her. She bit her lip and considered her options, but she knew she'd be in more trouble if she didn't meet him.

"Please tell him that I'll be down in a minute," Hinata said. The boy bowed and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Hinata called after him. He turned around. "Come here."

The boy looked a little scared as she rubbed her fingers across his forehead. He'd never had his seal activated before and he was afraid she might do so now for waking her.

"Is it still burning?" Hinata asked softly as she began to undo the bandages. The boy looked up at her, confused.

"Does it still burn from the sealing?" she explained. The boy gave a nod. The seal usually burned for the first two weeks after the sealing ceremony.

"Hold still," she said as she began to do various hand signs and her fingertips glowed with chakra. The boy squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself for the agonizing pain he knew was to come. He trembled as Hinata's hands touched his forehead once more. Instead of pain, he felt a cooling sensation across his brow. His eyes flickered open and he saw Hinata already bringing out fresh bandages from her dresser.

"What did you do Hinata-sama?" he asked in a small voice. She walked over to him and began to wrap his forehead with bandages once more.

"Did you…did you get rid of the seal?" he dared to hope. Hinata gave him a sad smile and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but there isn't a jutsu that can remove the seal without killing the person who wears it. The chakra would be too much. What I did was just a jutsu I've been playing with to calm the effects of the burning. I really am sorry I couldn't do more," she said dejectedly. The boy shook his head.

"I understand. But thank you anyway, for taking away the burning. It helps," the boy smiled and bowed before taking his leave from the Heiress. Sighing, Hinata began to get dressed to meet her monster of a fiancée.

Hinata kept her head down as she hurried through the hallways of the compound towards the Main Gate. She feared what Sasuke might do after yesterday's incident. Perhaps if she was really careful, she wouldn't annoy him today and he wouldn't do anything to her. She reached the entrance to the compound and Sasuke was still there waiting for her.

"Good morning, dana," Hinata said softly with a deep bow.

"Here," Sasuke grunted as he thrust something at Hinata. She recovered from her bow to see that he was extending a long stemmed, red rose. A little confused, Hinata accepted it.

"Sorry 'bout yesterday," Sasuke muttered, although it didn't seem sincere. Hinata nodded her head because she was too shocked for words. He thought a flower was going to make it all better? Still, she shouldn't say anything since he might PMS all over again.

"Anyway, I'm leaving on a mission this afternoon and I won't be back for another week. Behave yourself while I'm gone," he said with a slightly accusing glare. What did he think she would do?

"Of course," Hinata said with a forced cheery tone. Sasuke grunted and turned to leave.

"Stay safe on your mission, dana," Hinata strained herself to say as she gave him a kiss on his cheek. She hoped she was being 'wifely' enough. Sasuke nodded, somewhat pleased before leaving. Once he was out of sight, Hinata breathed a sigh of relief.

Neji couldn't believe his eyes! Hinata was _kissing_ the man after the way he treated her the day before? He didn't think Hinata would swoon so fast over a stupid flower! He hadn't meant to see the scene, but he caught a glance on his way to breakfast. Honestly, if anyone deserved a kiss, it was……never mind that, what if Uchiha had tried to hurt her again and he wasn't there? She would've been defenseless. Never the less, at least she was okay. Neji shook his head and continued onto breakfast.

Hinata idly pulled off her rose's petals and let them drop to the floor as she sat quietly in her room. A week…a week was all the freedom she would have before Sasuke returned. What would she do then? Would she have to continue acting like the sweet, not-a-care-in-the-world wife for the rest of her lifetime? Or would she find a solution to this mess? Shaking her head, she tossed the battered stem of the flower in the trash can.

Neji scanned the breakfast table looking for his blue-haired cousin. Instead, he found her seat at Hiashi-sama's right vacant. Was she really going to keep skipping meals like this? He was surprised she hadn't fainted yesterday from lack of food. Reaching across him, he began to fill an extra plate to take to Hinata-sama. He froze as his fingers grazed the fruit basket. He was about to pick an orange, but changed his mind for an apple. Hinata-sama would get the hint, right?

Hinata jumped as a knock on her door startled her out of her daze. How many people were going to bother her this morning?

"Come in," Hinata murmured. The door swung open and Neji walked in carrying a tray of food. He gave a quick bow which caused Hinata to blush before sitting beside her on her bed. He grabbed an apple from the tray and thrust it at her.

"You haven't eaten," he said. Would she catch on? She shook her head and took the apple from him.

"No, I missed breakfast because I was with Sasuke-dana," she said as she bit the apple.

"Dana? Why were you with him?" Neji questioned, pretending to be shocked.

"He asked me to meet him. He wanted to apologize for his behavior yesterday. I don't believe him," Hinata said, gesturing to the torn flower petals that still lay on the floor.

"I see," Neji replied, secretly screaming 'woo-hoo!' in his head. "But you shouldn't have gone to meet him alone, Hinata-sama. What if he had other intentions?" Hinata shook her head.

"He has power to control me now, Neji-nii-san. By Hyuuga and Uchiha law, I am forced to obey him. If he had other intentions, he could go through with them and not be punished," Hinata whispered with a solemn face.

"But I'm your protector, I could shield you from him," Neji persisted, again hinting. Hinata smiled sadly at him.

"Thank you Neji-nii-san, but like he said what about when I'm not a Hyuuga anymore? What can either of us do then?" she replied. Neji stood up and headed towards the door.

"I didn't think you'd break so easily Hinata-sama. I thought you were stronger than this. Sad to see I was wrong," Neji said, his back still to her.

"What else can I do nii-san?" Hinata pleaded.

"Figure something out," he said as he closed the door behind him.

Hinata walked along the Hyuuga Gardens as she pondered what might become of her life. Would she ever get to rule her own clan or would her husband take her power and make it his? Would he ban her from taking anymore missions like so many clan heads did to their wives? She caught her reflection in the pond that adorned her clan's garden and sighed. What about her nightly training sessions at the waterfall? With a husband in her bed, she'd never be able to sneak out and dance by the moonlight again. _I'll go tonight and for the rest of the week. I'll dance for the remaining time I have left, _she decided firmly. With that, she slipped off her shoes and dipped her feet in the pond, envisioning herself at the waterfall. If the guards started their patrol around 8:30, she could leave around 8:00 and sneak back in before breakfast around 4:00 when the guards switched shifts. Yes, that would work.

Neji lounged lazily on his bed as he flipped through scrolls, looking for something that would help his new technique. He needed more control over his chakra to keep it from failing him at the end of his jutsu. It seemed basic, but something so small was keeping him from completing it.


	6. The Goddess

**Author's Note: Hehe, was two chapter uploads enough to make up for all the time I was gone?**

**Neji: Hell no!**

**Me: Hey! It's not my fault my internet was disconnected! I used part of my birthday money to connect it again!**

**Neji: Hmph.**

**Hinata: Um, on with the s-story?**

**Neji: *grins* This is gonna be good (grabs Hinata's hand and runs off)!**

As the sun left the sky and the full moon began to peak, Hinata packed her backpack. It was nearly eight and she should be leaving soon if she wanted to get to the waterfall without being caught by the guards. After stuffing the last of her items in her bag, Hinata activated her Byakugan. Making sure nobody was around, she leaped out her window and dashed to her haven.

Neji was in the next room over doing the same thing his blue haired cousin was. He was determined to get to his post early to make up for the time lost at his last shift. Upon leaving his room, he noticed none other than the Heiress herself, racing past the Hyuuga gates and into the woods. _Oh Hinata-sama, what are you going to get yourself into?_ With that, Neji put his ANBU mask on and followed her.

After a fifteen minute run, Hinata reached her destination. It was her little peace of heaven. The bright moon was reflected in the waterfall's crystalline form. The Hyuuga's lavender eyes calmed and she quickly skimmed the area to make sure nobody was around. Satisfied with her search, Hinata began to unzip her jacket and let it fall to the ground. Her shoes were the next to join it. Her headband landed with a clank. Her fingers grazed her stomach as she pulled her tank top over her head and discarded it with her other items. She kicked off her capris and was left to stand in her undergarments.

Neji crouched in a tree and watched in confusion as his younger cousin began to strip herself. He hid his chakra carefully so she wouldn't notice his presence. _What is she doing?_ She was clad in only her bra and panties now. His eyes widened considerably as she tossed what remained of her clothing to the ground. _Hinata-sama!_ His face reddened as he scolded himself for the thoughts that ran through his head. He needed to focus. Why was she out here? Slowly, she began to walk across the water and stopped in the middle of the large pond. Blue chakra began to radiate at her fingertips and gradually spread to the rest of her body. Hinata gracefully began to dance, water swirling around her. It was like she was the water's goddess and it was worshiping her. _H-Hinata-sama_…Neji's pale eyes followed her every move. He'd never seen her this way. It wasn't the fact that she was naked that made him stare. It was the way she moved with such ease and confidence. She was so…

"Beautiful," Neji whispered unconsciously. He continued to watch as she twirled and leaped, dancing in the moonlight. Her midnight tresses flowed down her back like the water. Every movement was flawless; every turn, every arch, every step. She unrelentingly demanded the water's attention for at least another hour without tiring. Still, Neji watched in amazement. His daze was corrupted by a rain drop that grazed his cheek. He hadn't suspected a storm earlier. Groaning, he lifted his pack and watched as Hinata became aware of the coming storm as well. Hastily, she began to tug her clothes back on. She ran towards the compound, the light drizzle already forming into a downpour. Neji followed behind her, still trying to conceal himself. Hinata stopped short from her home, looking a bit nervous. Neji remembered that the guards were still on duty, so Hinata had no way in without being caught. Making sure his mask was firmly on, Neji used his chakra and hung from a tree upside to face Hinata. She gasped and jumped back a bit before realizing who it was.

"Oh, it's you again," she said meekly. Neji nodded.

"What's the matter? Shouldn't an Heiress be warm in her bed instead of outside in this storm?" he asked. The younger Hyuuga blushed.

"I snuck out and now I can't get back in without being caught," she said, slightly embarrassed. If it weren't for the mask that shielded his face, she would be able to see that Neji's face was also tinted. He was a bit flustered from having seen his cousin in her stark perspective.

"I can help you back in if you'd like," he said plainly.

"How?" she replied, somewhat confused.

"Simple. Just follow me," Neji answered. He knew where all the guards where and could easily avoid them. He jumped down from his post and landed with ease beside Hinata. Beckoning her, he proceeded into a run and closed the distance between them and the compound.

Once inside her room, Hinata turned to face the ANBU. She searched his masked face, her eyes flooded with questions.

"What is it?" Neji asked. Hinata shook her head.

"I…I feel like I know you from somewhere. I can't put my finger on it, but there's something about you," she whispered.

"Perhaps you do know me, Hinata," Neji replied. Without thinking, he stepped closer to her. Hinata bowed her head.

"Perhaps," she mumbled. Silence flooded the room and Hinata continued to stare at her feet. Apprehensively, Neji took her hand and squeezed it. Hinata bit back a gasp, not wanting to make a fool out of herself for being startled.

"You should get to bed. You've had a lot on your mind lately and going without sleep wouldn't be of much help," he whispered in her ear. The Heiress's cheeks glowed red at his closeness.

"H-hai. Arigatou, for the help," she stammered. She closed her eyes for what seemed to be a second, but in a flash Neji was gone. Her eyes fluttered open, the stillness of eerie to her.

"Just who are you?" she breathed out. From a short distance out her window, hidden in a tree, Neji smiled softly.

_You'll figure it out, Hinata-sama._

The next morning, Neji was summoned to Hiashi's office for the second time. Now he lay in a bow on the floor, waiting for what the clan head had to say.

"Neji," Hiashi said sternly. "Your night watch over Hinata has come to an end. Turn's out the Lightning Country attack was a false alarm."

Neji nodded, stunned. Could something so key really be a mistake? It seemed skeptical.

"One more thing before I dismiss you. Sasuke has requested that you keep your distance from Hinata. He believes you are corrupting her and will keep her from performing her duties as his wife," Hiashi said, a questioning look in his eyes.

"I assure you Hiashi-sama, I have no intention of doing so. But surely Uchiha-san understands that I need to perform my duty as Hinata's protector as well. I need to stay by her to do that," Neji said as monotone as he could.

"And why the sudden interest in Hinata's safety? It never seemed to be an issue to you before," Hiashi said, unconvinced.

"I am only thinking of the future of our clan," Neji replied.

"You may guard her, but from a distance," the leader said, dismissing his nephew with a wave of his hand. Neji bowed, leaving the room without a word.

**Author's Note: Sooooooo sorry! I've been saying that this chapter 'will be out by this weekend!' Sorry for those who actually stayed up all Friday night waiting for Saturday morning for this chapter to be released…cough...Patty…cough cough. Aw, you know I luff you PattyCake! Anyways, I couldn't figure out what to do at the end of this chapter so I'm gonna move on to Chapter 7 already. SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT AND BADLY WRITTEN! Thank you for the reviews! They make me feel all warm and fuzzly inside :) **


	7. Goodbye, Hinata

**Author's Note: SORRY! As you've probably guessed by now readers, Yesenia (aka:freedomwriter824) is the queen of procrastination. **

**Neji: And lame excuses**

**Yesenia: Hey!**

**Hinata: Um, h-he's right…sorta**

**Yesenia: Sorry :P in case you didn't know, my wonderful mother decided it would be a fantastical idea to COMPLETELY CLEAN OUT MY LAPTOP. Got most of the stuff back, but not Chapter 7, so I had to start again. Also, I've been in mourning :( One of my 27 ½ husbands recently passed away in the Naruto anime. He was already dead in the manga, but it's like reliving his death! Let us all bow our heads in a moment of silence for Uchiha Itachi. He was husband #1/2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't have to settle for the poster of Neji (who is husband #1!) on the ceiling over my bed. He'd be real!**

The week was nearly up and due to the heavy downpour that continued to fall, Hinata had not been able to dance by the moonbeams as she had wished. Instead she sat by her window, tracing the raindrops that had collected there. Sighing, she looked down at her feet where a notepad and pen lay. Her father had instructed her to start writing her wedding vows since Hyuugas did not usually abide by the whole "for better or worse, for richer or poorer" since it was 'unoriginal', but how could she? Most vows were written with only pure love in mind. Love was the farthest thing she felt for her fiancé. Instead, she'd picked up a book from the Hyuuga Library and had decided to write a variant of many traditional vows. She picked up her writing materials and began to write.

_I, Hyuuga Hinata, take you, Uchiha Sasuke to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you with all your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life._

She'd practically written it word for word from the book, but it didn't seem right. It was, in her mind, 'too fluffy for a person like Sasuke'. It was the least romantic verse in the text, but it was still too sappy and warm for the cold marriage she was about to enter. Grabbing her pen once more, she edited it to her liking, omitting the 'loves' and 'cares'.

_I, Hyuuga Hinata, take you, Uchiha Sasuke to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to be joined to you as long as we both shall live. I take you with all your faults and your strengths as you take me with mine. I vow to be loyal to you as you will be to me._

It seemed hollower this way, much more suited to her marriage than the original. Hinata gave a sad laugh at her own joke at the last sentence of her vow. There was no way he would be loyal to her, so her fidelity should only be as strong as his. She knew this was impossible though since a wife was expected to be the loyal one and men were usually forgiven if their eyes wandered. If she had an affair and Sasuke found out…she didn't want to continue the thought. If she became pregnant her husband would accuse her and say the child wasn't his and that would be the end of her and her child's life. She shuddered. She would have to bear Sasuke's children. It was well known that he wanted to revive his clan so that would mean her pushing babies out by the dozen. She was only fifteen! Did nobody care that she could die in childbirth? Even if she did survive, Sasuke wouldn't help her with the many children he would be sure to father. How would she manage little black and blue haired babies running around the place on her own? Would her children even get to live? _Mixing kekkei genkai is dangerous,_ the Hyuuga-hime thought to herself. _It could result in a new, powerful kekkei genkai or a painful death for both the child that was conceived by separate users and its mother. _She pushed the thought aside, not wanting to think about the future anymore.

Just as she was about to head to the kitchen to grab a bite for lunch, a knock came at Hinata's door. Opening it, she was again greeted by the Branch House boy that she had healed earlier. Grinning, he gave a deep bow.

"Konichiwa, Hinata-sama!" he said enthusiastically. Hinata smiled at his eagerness.

"Konichiwa…um…" she hesitated, a little embarrassed that she didn't know his name and yet he was in some way her cousin.

"Hiroshi," he added, still smiling.

"Hiroshi," Hinata repeated, making sure it stuck. "What is it that you needed?"

"The man that came to see you last time is here to see you again," Hiroshi announced. Hinata bit her lip. Sasuke was back early?

"Arigatou, send him up to my room please," she said hastily. Hiroshi gave another bow and was off. Several minutes later, he returned with Sasuke in tow. The Uchiha was sopping wet due to the storm outside and wore his usual frozen look. Hinata snapped on her cheery wife persona and stood to greet him.

"Sasuke-dana! You're back early! Hiroshi, would you mind going to the kitchen and asking the cook to bring us some lunch and tea?" Hinata said with a fake smile that made her face hurt. Hiroshi gave her a curious look but nodded otherwise. The Hyuuga looked over at her soon-to-be husband. Water was beginning to pool around his feet.

"Oh how silly of me, let me get you a towel," she added quickly and dashed to her master bathroom. It felt good to get out of his demeaning sight. Talking to him made her feel like she was being a fake doll who was supposed to get along with a brick wall. As she reentered her room, she saw Sasuke stripping himself of his wet shirt. Hinata's face flushed at the view. She prayed that was all he was going to remove. He smirked at the sight of her blushing face. Normally he'd reprimand her for blushing, but he'd let it slide this time since it was him.

"My towel?" he asked, bemused. Hinata nodded her head quickly and handed it to him. This was so embarrassing! She shut her eyes and willed her reddened visage to return to its pale color.

"Get over it Hyuuga, you're going to see me naked soon enough anyway," Sasuke scoffed, drying his hair and wringing out his shirt. Hinata's eyes widened at the thought. He was right, but still! Then, Sasuke eyed the notepad Hinata had left lying on the floor. He picked it up, read it and gave a cold laugh.

"Excited, are we?" he said, taking a seat on her bed. Hinata mumbled something incoherent. Could this day possibly get any worse? Sasuke thought she wanted him!

"Anyway, this is what I came to talk about," he stated, gesturing for Hinata to sit beside him. She did as she was told and forced herself to sit.

"Your father would like for us to start planning the wedding. I see you've already started on your own," Sasuke said nonchalantly, handing Hinata back her writing. Quietly, she accepted it.

"W-what else needs planning, Sasuke-dana?" the Hyuuga mumbled, dreaded the process. Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm leaving the major things up to you and your father. I've already picked Naruto as my best man, so I'd better not have you staring at him the day of the wedding. It would be a disgrace," he sneered.

"Of course, dana," she choked. Hinata was relieved when she heard Hiroshi's knock, signaling that lunch was about to be served.

Lunch went by quietly aside from the clinking silverware and soft chews. Hinata desperately wished Sasuke could just put his shirt on and leave, but she knew she had to keep her mouth shut. She did try to make polite conservation with her fiancée, but that backfired too.

"How was your mission?" she asked. Sasuke grunted in reply.

"I assume it was successful, dana?" she tried again. Silence proceeded.

"Of course it was though, you're really strong and-"

"Cut it out, Hyuuga," Sasuke cut in. "I'd be marrying Sakura or Ino if I wanted you to act like that."

Hinata was startled. She thought it was her fake behavior that had put Sasuke at bay. Apparently, he'd only been putting up with her as he had his other fangirls.

"Understood, Sasuke-dana," she mumbled. So, maybe she could keep acting like herself? No, that had infuriated him the first time. If she kept acting like a fangirl, he'd only be annoyed. She'd have to find a balance between the two. Still, it wasn't fair that he was getting to call all the shots. She'd have to show him that she had a backbone too.

"Sasuke-dana?" she said clearly.

"Hn?" he grunted as he sipped his tea.

"Don't call me Hyuuga. I have a name and I think you should know it if we're going to be married," she said. She hoped he wouldn't reprimand her for it.

"Fine, _Hinata_," Sasuke said with a smirk. A little bit of defiance pleased him? This was odd.

"Anyway, I'd better get going. I have paperwork to turn into the Hokage," Sasuke said, grabbing his wet shirt and pulling it over his head. He headed toward the door, but stopped halfway. He then turned on his heel and walked toward Hinata. Hinata could feel her heart pounding. What did he plan to do? The Uchiha then stooped low enough to where his lips just grazed her cheek before planting a soft kiss there.

"Goodbye, Hinata," he said with a finality as he turned and proceeded to leave once more.

"Goodbye, Sasuke-dana," she whispered, shocked. Her face reddened and she brought her hand to her cheek. It was unlike him, but it was a sweet gesture. Perhaps he too wanted to make this marriage work.

Neji practically hissed at what he had just seen. Hinata-sama was swooning over Uchiha again? As soon as he felt Sasuke's chakra signature enter the building, he'd activated his Byakugan to keep an eye on the Hyuuga Heiress. He couldn't believe that after all that had happened, Hinata was willing to trust him in her room, plan her wedding with him, and allow him to press his putrid lips to her porcelain face. Couldn't she see that he was just using her? He exhaled the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and deactivated his kekkei genkai.

"Hinata-sama, you really are blind," he said to himself before picking himself up to head to the kitchen. He'd skipped lunch in order to watch Hinata and now his stomach was paying the price.

Upon entering the kitchen, he spotted the fruit bowl sitting on the kitchen table. Grinning, he snatched up two apples and hurried back to his room. He knew there was no way he'd talk sense into Hinata as Neji, but perhaps if he was the mysterious ANBU she seemed so keen to…

Hinata heard a rap at her window. People just loved to visit her bedroom, didn't they? Heading over, she saw the ANBU who she had seen so many times. Smiling warmly, she unlatched her window to let him in.

"Look who's out in the storm now," she giggled. Neji smiled behind his mask.

"Would you like a towel?" she offered. Neji shook his head. He couldn't properly dry himself without taking off his mask. Instead he took her hand and sat himself down on her bed, pulling her down with him. Surprised, she took her seat.

"Funny, I've never seen you in the daylight before," Hinata commented.

"Does it make a difference?" he laughed, pointing at his mask. Hinata chuckled.

"No, I guess not," she said. Neji reached into his pocket and pressed the apple he had saved into her palm.

"Why do you bring me apples?" she asked as she accepted.

"I don't know, I just do," he replied, feeling a little silly. Hinata-sama had never really gotten the hint, so why should he pursue it?

"Thank you though," she smiled as she bit into the apple. Neji furrowed his brow.

"It worries me that you're so trusting," he said, watching her eat.

"Why?" she asked.

"How can you trust someone you barely know? How do you know they won't hurt you?" Neji explained. Hinata stayed deep in thought for a while before she spoke.

"Sometimes, you just have to go out on a limb with someone. Sometimes, you need to follow your instincts," she said.

"So you feel like your instincts tell you to trust me?" Neji inquired.

"I guess that's the best way to put it."

"What about the man you're going to marry? Do you trust him?"

"…I don't know. I want to because I want the marriage to work, but at the same time I'm afraid to trust him."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Instinct I guess."

"Are you fond of him?"

"…He's growing on me, but just as a friend."

"…It's a start."

"I think he's more confused about himself more than anything. Maybe all he needs is a friend, not a wife," Hinata said.

"That's very kind of you Hinata. Just stay wary, okay?" Neji said. He stood to leave, but had an idea. He stooped low enough to Hinata's face and pushed his mask aside only enough to uncover his lips. Gently, he kissed the same cheek Sasuke had kissed earlier.

"Goodbye, Hinata," he whispered in her ear. He could feel her go red all over again and he smiled to himself as he leaped out the window. It wasn't until later that Neji realized what he'd done. He, a branch house, had kissed the cheek of a Main House. Not only that, but the engaged Heiress herself!

_Oh well_, he thought. _What she doesn't know won't hurt her._

**Sorry this is a few hours late! I got sick from all the firework smoke. Hope your New Years was awesome! For those of you who threw tomatoes at the screen because you that this was SasuHina, don't worry it's not. It is purely NejiHina. I've already got the next chapter sketched out, so maybe it'll be up by the end of the month. Keep your fingers crossed! Was Sasuke too nice? Hmm, I guess I miss his brother. *Sob* ITACHI!!! I wore all black to school when he died and told everybody I was in mourning….yes, as you've probably figured out, I'm bizarre. Oh! And if anybody wants to pitch me an idea for future chapters, let me know! Thank you for the fuzzly reviews :) **


	8. Hanabi's Day

**Author's Note: Has anybody noticed that I usually start my stories with either 'Hinata' or 'Neji'? Un (yes, I just quoted Deidara. He's husband #8) that has to change. Sorry this is 3 weeks late! I've been in and out of the doctor's due to my health.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would not be a psychopath (for those of you who have read the manga chapter 483. Doesn't his 'laughing' face scare you a bit?) and Itachi would be bringing sexy back from the dead. 'Nuff said.**

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan, wake up!" an exuberant voice yelled as Hinata felt her body be shaken awake. Hinata's eyes fluttered open to reveal her younger sister, Hanabi, jumping excitedly at the edge of her bed.

"Hanabi-chan, what are you doing in my room?" Hinata yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Don't tell me you forgot?" Hanabi asked.

"Forgot what?" the older Hyuuga questioned in response. The younger of the two traded her excitement for a crestfallen look.

"You promised you would spend the day with me today, remember? We've been planning this for weeks!" Hanabi pouted. Inwardly, Hinata groaned. She hated to let her sister down, but it really wasn't a good time.

"Please nee-chan? Before, you were too busy to spend time with me and now all you ever do is spend time holed up in your room," Hanabi insisted. It wasn't like her sister to be acting like this and spending the day together would be the best thing for her.

"She's right, Hinata-sama," a low voice interrupted at the door. Neji stood at the door frame, observing the scene.

"Nii-san! Make nee-chan get out of bed!" the little Hyuuga demanded. Neji smirked before heading over to sit on Hinata's bed.

"Are you really going to keep your little sister waiting, Hinata-sama?" Neji inquired, putting the Heiress on the spot.

"I don't-"

"Nii-san should come too!" interrupted Hanabi. Neji shook his head.

"I'll go if Neji-nii-san goes too," Hinata teased, placing Neji in the same position.

"Please, nii-san? Please, please, please?" the youngest begged. Neji hesitated for a moment before falling victim to Hanabi's puppy dog stare.

"Fine," he mumbled. Hanabi gave a squeal and tackled him with a hug.

"Yay! Now hurry and get dressed because we're going swimming!" she said before leaping off to her bedroom. Hinata's face flushed. There was no way she could weasel her way out of this now. Neji stayed quiet for a moment before lifting himself off from Hinata's bed to head out the door as well.

"Where are you going nii-san?" Hinata asked.

"Did you not hear your sister? We're going swimming," Neji chuckled before disappearing out of sight.

Embarrassed was nowhere near what Hinata felt at the moment. True to their word, the Hyuugas had taken off to swim. Now, Hinata stood clad in a dark blue one-piece at the waterfall haven she thought only she knew about.

"Nee-chan! Aren't you going to swim with me?" Hanabi pouted from in the water. Playfully, Hinata splashed her and joined her. Neji sat on a rock with his usual stoic look.

"Nii-san! Get in the water!" the youngest Hyuuga demanded when Neji stayed planted on the spot. He shook his head, indicating that there was no way he was going to comply.

"But you promised!"

"I did nothing of the sort."

"Yes, you did!"

"I did not."

Hinata continued to watch, bemused. Her embarrassment was beginning to fade now that she was in the water.

"Come on nii-san," she said, splashing water in his direction. Neji arched an eyebrow in her direction.

"No," he said flatly.

"Jeez, you're such a kill joy," Hanabi said before diving beneath the surface. Now, only the Hyuuga Heiress's head was bobbing above the crystalline liquid. Neji smirked as an idea can to mind.

"This is a nice place," he said casually and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"I bet it would look nicer at night. Come to think of it, didn't it rain a few nights ago? That must've looked really nice," he smirked. Hinata flushed.

"I-I suppose it d-did," she stammered. To her relief, Hanabi came splashing up proclaiming that she'd beat her own record of being able to hold her breath under water. Hinata muttered some sort of congratulation as she willed her blush to fade and was left wondering why Neji seemed so amused by it.

After an hour or so of swimming, Hanabi announced that she wanted dangos and Neji would treat them. This resulted in a very pouty Neji and one ecstatic Hanabi.

Upon arriving at the dango shop, the Hyuugas were confronted by two very familiar faces.

"Hinata-chan!" Inuzuka Kiba barked in salutation, Akamaru jumping at his side. Aburame Shino grunted.

"Hello Kiba-kun, Shino-kun," Hinata said sweetly. Hanabi made a peace sign with her fingers and Neji nodded in acknowledgement.

"Where have you been, hiding under a rock or something?" the dog-nin questioned while crushing the blue haired kunoichi in an embrace.

"I've been, um…busy," she replied quietly as soon as she was finished being smothered.

"What's been so important that you've missed practices? This is unlike you, Hinata," Shino interrogated suspiciously. Hinata sighed. How could she put this without them (Kiba in particular) making a fuss? More importantly, would they understand why she was doing it?

"Y-you see I…I'm-"

"Hinata-nee-chan is getting married!"

_Well that takes care of things, _Hinata thought sarcastically. Akamaru halted his bouncing and Kiba gaped at her in utter shock. She couldn't exactly tell what Shino's reaction was behind his tall collar and irremovable sunglasses.

"What?! Tell me that's not true, Hinata-chan!" Kiba exclaimed.

"It is," she said plainly.

"To whom will you wed?" Shino asked, the 'cool' barely there in his voice.

"The Uchiha dude! The one with the duck butt hair!" Hanabi said hyperactively.

"Hinata-chan!" Kiba practically choked.

"Please Kiba-kun! I can explain!"

"Please do, Hinata."

"Otou-san said nee-chan had to get married so he told her she had to marry duck butt!"

"Hanabi-sama, that's not polite." Neji said sternly, although he silently agreed with her.

"It's for the sake of my clan. I have to since I'm the Heiress," Hinata explained.

"So your father arranged this marriage for you?" Shino said, his voice becoming very strained.

"I'm going to Gatsuuga his-"

"Gluteus Maximus, Kiba," the bug-nin interjected.

"That too!"

"Please don't start something Kiba-kun, I gave my consent as well," Hinata said.

"But why?! You barely know the guy! Besides, what about Nar-"

"I'm doing this for my clan," she said quietly. She couldn't bear to hear her crush's name out in the open just yet. "So if you'll please, drop the subject. I would really appreciate your support in this as well as you attendance at my wedding."

Hinata kept her composure, trying her very best to seem like she was content with all of this. After an eerie moment of silence, the bug-nin spoke.

"We'll support your decision even if we cannot fully agree on it Hinata. After all, that's what teammates and friends do."

Hinata gave a sigh of relief before smiling and saying her thanks.

"I'm still incredibly angry with your father, but whatever you say Hina-chan," Kiba said with a forced grin.

"Nii-san! You never bought me my dangos! Hmph, now I've lost my appetite for them. Let's get ice cream," the youngest Hyuuga demanded.

"Hanabi-sama, the nearest ice cream shop is all the way across town."

"Let's hop to it then! We spend the day my way, remember?"

With that, the Hyuugas said their goodbyes and left in search of Hanabi's ice cream.

"Remind me never to spend the day with you ever again," Neji grunted as Hanabi dropped her third ice cream cone.

"I'm sorry nii-san! I promise I won't drop the next one!" Hanabi said.

"Who said there's going to be a next one?" he shot back.

"But," she sniffed, "I want ice cream." She put on her best puppy dog look, complete with quivering lower lip. Neji stood up her challenge with an equally unyielding face. Hinata giggled as she watched the two of them silently face battle for a few seconds before Hanabi realized she was losing the match. Finally, she dropped the act before stomping her foot down in frustration.

"I'm telling Otou-san you were mean to me!"

"Tell him."

"I'm serious!"

"Of course you are."

"You're going to be in so much trouble! I bet he'll make you do all my chores for a week! No, a month! You'll have to buy me ice cream everyday for the rest of your life and-"

"If I buy you one last ice cream, will you stay quiet?"

"Yes!"

"Fine."

As agreed, Neji bought the Hyuuga brat her frozen treat, giving her a warning look that she'd better not let it slip as she had the previous three.

-Back at the Hyuuga compound a few hours later-

"Today was really fun! Thanks for spending it with me nee-chan!" Hanabi grinned as she pulled her sister into a hug.

"Thank nii-san for paying for everything too," Hinata reminded. Hanabi huffed.

"Arigatou nii-san," she said, annoyed. Neji said nothing, his face unmoving.

"I don't have to hug him too, do I?" Hanabi frowned.

"Hanabi-chan!"

"Fine, fine," she murmured, awkwardly embracing Neji as well. The Hyuuga genius shifted uncomfortably and patted her head in response.

"Goodnight nee-chan, nii-san!" she squealed as she dashed down the hallway to do whatever it is that Hyuuga Hanabi does. A silence ensued as Hinata and Neji stayed behind.

"I'm glad you got out today, Hinata-sama," Neji said quietly.

"Why?" she asked.

"Since your engagement, you've kind of lost who you were. Today, I saw a bit of the old Hinata-sama. I hope I continue to see that," he replied with a soft smile. Hinata's lavender eyes widened in pleasant surprise.

"Me too," she added. "Goodnight Neji-nii-san. I'll see you in the morning."

Neji watched as she turned on her heel and headed toward her bedroom before she stopped abruptly and came back.

"I forgot to h-hug you," she stuttered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Neji couldn't help but smile as snaked his arms around her waist and felt her warm cheek against his neck. He didn't have to look to tell that she was blushing. He grinned as one last idea came to mind.

"Goodnight, Hinata-sama," he whispered in her ear before lightly planting kiss on her reddening cheek. He sincerely hoped she would get the hint this time. He heard her gasp lightly as he pulled away. She lowered her face in order to hide her growing blush.

"You know nii-san, you remind me of somebody I know," she said quietly.

"Really? Who?" he asked, faking curiosity.

"Just this person, I don't think you know him. In fact, I don't think I know him," she laughed. Neji furrowed his brow, staging confusion.

"How is that?" he questioned.

"It's nothing. Forget I mentioned it," she laughed, waving the subject off. Lightly, she touched his cheek and now Neji was the one with eyes widened in surprise. Hinata shocked herself with her audacity as she stood on tip toe to whisper in his ear.

"Goodnight, Neji-nii-san," she softly before touching her lips to his cheek for a quick kiss. She could feel the blush creeping back into her cheeks and she prayed she wouldn't faint. Hinata dashed down the hall as her brief moment of bravery ended and she took shelter in her bedroom. Neji was left dumbfounded, hand covering the cheek she'd kissed.

"Goodnight indeed," he said to himself, smiling as he made his way to his bedroom as well.

The night was still and peaceful as the Hyuuga-hime lay asleep on her futon. Worn out but happy, it was the best sleep she'd received in days. Nothing broke the calmness of the night except for an occasional owl's hoot or cricket's chirp. In short, the night was almost too good to be true.

"Can you see anything, Daisuke-kun?" a voice broke the still air.

"Yeah, she's asleep. I don't see anybody on guard. Where's Takahiro? Is he in position already?" the teen addressed as Daisuke said coldly. He turned his head to the kunoichi squatting beside him.

"He's up at the North Gate of the compound. Everything is in order," she replied. Swiftly, she pulled a kunai from her weapon pouch and looked up at him expectedly.

"Patience, Hoshiko," Daisuke said soberly, "We must wait for Takahiro to give us his signal." He squinted his metallic silver eyes, waiting.

"Do you think something's holding him up? What if he got caught?" Hoshiko said, panicking.

"Patience," Daisuke repeated. "I'm sure he's fine."

As if on cue, a red brown falcon pierced the dark sky. It soared towards the ground, landing on Hoshiko's outstretched arm.

"Botan is here, Takahiro is waiting," she said quietly. Daisuke stood.

_This is it,_ Daisuke thought, adjusting his Kumogakure headband on his bicep.. _Hyuuga Hinata, be prepared. The Hyuuga Clan will be no more._

**End Note: Did ya like? Huh? Huh? Cliffy! Kumogakure is the Lightning Country, just so ya know. Lol, I had no idea my own imouto (little sister) was one of my readers! Wow, fanfiction is a small world. Anyway, I'm already working on Chapter 9. I hope to have it out by next week to compensate for the lost time on this one. From now on, I want to post a chapter at the end of every month. If I don't, feel free to send me spoiled tomatoes. Oh, and my imouto and I are working on drawing the three characters (Daisuke, Takahiro, and Hoshiko. Botan is the falcon.) I created. She's the artist, I'm just the creator. I'm going to try and upload their pictures on my profile when she's done with them and their information as well. I'll let you all know once it's up, so please take a look at them. Remember, reviews make good snacks :3**


	9. Who's Going To Save You Now?

**Author's Note: Muhahahaha! Did the cliffy kill you? Obviously not, you're still alive if you're reading this! Unless you're dead and your internet connection is strong enough to reach heaven…or hell, lol! I'm not a big fan of cliffs, but I just had to put it in there. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: *sighs dejectedly* Naruto still does not belong to me. Curse you Masashi Kishimoto-kun! Kawaguchi Daisuke, Mizushima Takahiro, and Maki Hoshiko are MINE! Hehe, I own something!**

_**Italics are thoughts.**_

"Hoshiko, are you prepared?" Daisuke said coldly. A quick nod of her head assured him she was.

"Very well, proceed as planned. Be on your guard, these are Hyuuga we're dealing with," he added quickly.

"And these are Kumogakure nin _they're_ dealing with," she said with a characteristic grin before stealthily leaping from her hiding spot.

"Botan, return to Takahiro. I'm sure he will require your services later on," Daisuke told the bird. Botan took flight once more, heading back towards his master.

After brushing his onyx hair away from his vision, Daisuke peered into the distance. From his hiding spot, he could clearly see the Hyuuga-hime sleeping peacefully on her futon. _Fool_, he thought. _She doesn't suspect a thing. What kind of kunoichi wouldn't suspect an attack like this? With her as heiress, the Hyuuga clan is shot to hell with or without our help._ He gripped the hilt of the katana that rested on his back and leaped off to his new target.

_ Hyuuga Hinata, you'd best be ready._

Mizushima Takahiro was apprehensive. No, apprehensive didn't cover it, but that was the closet words came to describing what he felt at the moment. He was now standing in the bedroom of the Hyuuga Head himself, Hyuuga Hiashi. Even in his sleep, Hiashi's deathly glare was still present. Takahiro's sweaty palm grasped his sharpened kunai, ready to plunge into the said Hyuuga's chest. He couldn't help himself from shaking. Why was it taking so long to do this? He was a ninja! The job should've been completed by now!

_Just do it already_, he told himself. For the fifth time, he raised his weapon above himself and brought it down fiercely, only to stop himself mere inches from his mark. He gave a quiet sigh and set the tool beside him. Despite his chuunin rank, Takahiro simply did not have the heart to be a shinobi. Sure, he was strong. Give him a practice dummy and he would have it in splinters seconds later. He was an excellent strategist and thinker, but all failed him in real situations. He couldn't even kill a sleeping man.

_One more time,_ he told himself. Quietly, he picked his weapon off the floor and prepared to strike again. Just as his blade was descending, he was interrupted once more.

"Botan?" he mouthed. His pet falcon was now at his side. _Daisuke sent him back. He and Hoshiko must have already begun, _he thought. He patted his shoulder, signaling for the bird to climb aboard. He did as he was told and hopped unto his master. _It's no use, I can't kill this man. This isn't even part of the mission! Only one Hyuuga was to be dealt with tonight. Why should I kill somebody who has nothing to do with this?_ Mind made up, Takahiro stored his weapon and slyly left the room.

Maki Hoshiko was slightly infuriated that she got the most boring part of the entire mission. She had been put as watch guard, again. _Daisuke-kun never assigns me the good parts, _she thought bitterly. _Takahiro always gets them and then he fails! I get where he's coming from, but a mission is a mission. _Sighing, she twirled a strand of her light brown, waist length hair around her finger. Nothing had alerted her that anybody suspected her team's presence. _Jeez, the 'all-knowing' Hyuuga don't even realize what's about to happen to their Heiress. _Too over confident and underestimating the prestigious clan, Hoshiko realized a little too late that she was no longer alone.

"Mph!" came her muffled gasp as a hand was clamped over her mouth and she found herself staring into lavender Hyuuga orbs.

"Kumogakure-nin," Neji stated, staring at the headband tied securely at her waist. Quickly, he knocked her out and slung her over his shoulder. After taking her back to his room, Neji bound her with chakra bonds and gagged her. _I didn't detect anybody but her, but something tells me that there are more of them. _Neji was about to leave the room and alert the guards, when a horrifying thought came to mind.

"Hinata-sama!" he cried out and dashed to her bedroom.

As head ninja, Kawaguchi Daisuke had taken on the most important part of the mission: capture the Heiress, Hyuuga Hinata. Now, he stood in her bedroom, skillfully binding her sleeping form without waking her. _I'd better hurry. Somebody's coming._ Once he finished, he cradled her bridal style and leaped out into the night.

_ Hoshiko should be alerting Takahiro about now or at least heading towards our meeting place, _he thought. He watched as Hinata began to stir, realization her situation.

"Mph! Mmm! Argh-"

"Now, now Hinata-hime don't fuss."

Hinata stilled, pale eyes widened in shock.

"Don't recognize me? Don't I look like somebody you know?" he mocked while he continued to run. Hinata shook her head.

"What a pity. Let me refresh your memory," he sneered. "Your father killed my father twelve years ago. " Hinata furrowed her brow before gasping in realization.

"Yes Hinata-hime, my father was the head ninja sent to abduct you when you were three years old. As we speak, me teammate is disposing of your father's lifeless body." The kunoichi cried out against her mouth gag. _Otou-san!_

"It hurts, doesn't?" he laughed. "You thought my country didn't know you'd sent us your uncle instead of your father, huh? Took us a while to figure it out, but we did. Who's going to save you now?"

"That would be me," a low, angry voice said. Daisuke halted and turned to face the voice. Hinata's voice was muffled against the gag. _I know him!_

"And who would you be?" Daisuke said, his grip on Hinata tightening.

"An ANBU of Konoha," the masked ninja replied.

"As well as her fiancée," another voice came. Both men turned to see Uchiha Sasuke making his way towards them, katana ready to strike.

"It would seem we'll be held up a bit, Hinata-hime," Daisuke laughed, setting Hinata down and gripping his blade. Hinata twisted on the ground, but was unable to escape her bonds. _It's useless,_ she thought dejectedly. _I'm still weak._

"Let her go and I'll make your death quick," Sasuke jeered. Neji rolled his eyes behind his ANBU mask. Why did Sasuke have to steal his thunder?

"You're Uchiha Sasuke, aren't you? I'm afraid that won't do, you see? Hinata-hime belongs to my village now. Go down without a fight and nobody has to die tonight," the Kumogakure nin scoffed.

"You underestimate me," Sasuke scorned.

"No, you underestimate me." That said, Daisuke raised his thin blade in the air. "Behold the pride of the Kawaguchi clan."

**Faster than expected? Ha! I had some spare time. Not the best, but I'm pretty cheesy. Was Sasuke weird or what? I hadn't even planned to put him in there, but I just thought it would be funny. Anyways, feed me reviews! I love them :)**


	10. Don't Tell Hinatasama

**I'm pretty sure that you're tired of my excuses by now. My friend and I tried to come up with an awesome battle scene to show just how powerful Daisuke is, but I'm an epic failure (mine and Pattycake's words of the week: epic fail!) when it comes to battle scenes. Just so you know, he's uber powerful. You know how I noticed it'd been too long since I last updated? I planned on basing Hoshiko off of my physical features and described her with 'light brown, waist length hair'. My hair is now tailbone length. FML. Anyways, on to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto. Although, my imouto bought me an awesome Naruto action figure that kicks, punches and makes 'kapow!' noises!**

_**Italics- Thoughts**_

The Hyuuga Heiress's eyes widened in fear for her ANBU and her fiancée. She couldn't let them face this man by themselves! Again she writhed on the ground, fighting the bonds the chained her. _I have to help them! There must be a way out of this!_

"Step aside Uchiha, I'll handle this!" Neji bellowed, hoping to gain back some of his spotlight that was so rudely snatched from him. Hopefully, Hinata would recognize his fighting technique.

"Why don't you head on home, whoever you are. You've no relation to Hinata and there for are not obligated to protect her," Sasuke drawled lazily. Neji was infuriated! Not obligated to protect her? The seal on his forehead said otherwise!

"This is your last chance Uchiha, back down," Daisuke interrupted, a little offended that they were casting him aside as a weakling. Did they not know who they were dealing with? Even if they teamed up, they'd be no match for him!

"No. Prepare yourself," Sasuke smirked. "Mangekyou Sharingan!"

"This should be interesting, but your fate is still the same. You will lose," Daisuke replied calmly.

"Amateratsu!"

Black flames began to lick at the ground, sending Neji's mind into a frenzy.

_You idiot! Hinata's still bound! She can't defend herself from your jutsu!_

Seeing that Daisuke was preoccupied with dodging the flames in order to land a hit on Sasuke, Neji decided that this was his chance to regain the 'knight in shining armor' title that had been stolen. The young ANBU quietly activated his kekkai genkai, before making his way over to the Heiress.

"Mph!" a muffled word came at seeing her rescuer who was now crouching beside her. Gently, Neji pulled the gag from her mouth.

"Don't worry; I'm going to hel-ah!" Neji cried out, the familiar feeling of a kunai in his blind spot beginning to take hold.

"Not so fast!" Daisuke screeched, having thrown the offending weapon while battling the Sharingan user.

"Are you okay?" Hinata whimpered. Her kidnapper was already sending a shadow clone over to deal with her ANBU.

"Don't worry about me, we need to get you out," Neji hissed, as a few shuriken pierced his thigh. Gathering chakra in his fingers, he sliced through her chakra bonds.

"Run!" he ordered her. To his dismay, she was leaning over to tend to the minor wounds he'd received.

"Now! Go Hinata!" Neji persisted, shoving her hand away.

"But-"

"Now!"

With a final look, Hinata did as she was told. She ran through the thicket of the wood until every tree she passed was nothing more than a blur.

_Coward_, she thought as tears were falling down her cheeks. _Run away like the weakling you are._

Without realizing where she was headed, Hinata found herself back at the compound.

_Otou-san...he's dead._

Biting back a cry, Hinata rushed past the Main Gate. If her father was dead and she was supposed to be too, wouldn't it be plausible that the next heiress would be in danger as well?

"Don't worry Hanabi, I'm coming," she whispered, more to reassure herself if anything else. Quickly activating her Byakugan, Hinata scanned the compound in search of her imouto. She found her still fast asleep on her futon, blissfully unaware of the distress her family had been placed under. The Heiress breathed a sigh a relief, but her comfort was short lived as she located three unfamiliar chakra signatures: two humans, one animal.

Takahiro was slightly worried, when neither Daisuke nor Hoshiko were at the rendezvous point just outside the East Gate of the Hyuuga Compound. Turning to the bird perched on his shoulder, the ninja clicked his tongue. Immediately, Botan gave him his full attention.

"Botan, scan the grounds and look for Hoshiko and Daisuke," he requested, and his bird took flight. He watched as his animal partner pierce the sky, only to be met with a soft poke to the nape of his neck. Gentle though the gesture seemed, he soon felt a chakra point close and turned to face his attacker.

"Blue hair, purple eyes and blushing cheeks…yes, you must be the Hyuuga Hinata," he recognized, watching as Hinata fell into a battle stance.

"What have you done with my father?" she demanded.

"He's alive, if you're wondering. His death wasn't even part of the mission. Daisuke only threw that in for personal revenge," he explained, copying her stance. Truth be told, the Heiress didn't look intimidating at all. She was still dressed in her pajamas, she had no weapons on her, and if the records in Kumogakure were correct, her clan believed her to be weak. _Besides, the goal is to capture her, not kill her. That much I can do,_ Takahiro thought to himself. "I ignored his request, but don't think I won't comply at a whim. Surrender and let yourself be captured and you father will be spared," he warned, although it was an empty threat.

"The only one being captured is you!" Hinata shot back as she raced forward to land a Gentle Fist strike to his chest.

Hoshiko was feeling somewhat ashamed that she'd been captured to easily. Now she lay bound and gagged on Neji's bed and her teammates had probably gone off without her. _I wouldn't put it past Daisuke-kun_ _to do such a thing…abandon his teammate for the sake of the mission._ Fearing what would happen once the ninja who had captured her would return, Hoshiko hung her head in defeat. Her hopes were raised when she was met with a bird that she had never been happier to see.

_Botan! At least Takahiro didn't abandon me!_

Unable to undo her binds due to the lack of opposable thumbs, Botan settled for ripping a strand of hair from Hoshiko's head. Clever creature that he was, he knew that Takahiro would recognize the copper colored lock. After all, his master was infatuated with the young kunoichi.

Hinata panted, trying to catch her breath as she peered at the now defeated Takahiro who lay unable to move on the ground before her. He'd put up a hefty fight, but he'd clearly underestimated her by her fragile, porcelain doll looks.

"You needed your bird to fight, didn't you?" she huffed between breaths. Takahiro settled for a glare, not wanting to dispose any information to the enemy. _He's the human counter part to a tag team, like Kiba-kun, _she thought to herself. _He wouldn't have sent his bird away unless it was important._ Almost as if on cue, Botan came soaring in to his master's aid. Takahiro eyed him almost desperately; surely there was something Botan could do to help his situation.

"Botan," the Kumo-nin croaked. In his palm, the bird dropped the auburn strand from Hoshiko's head. "I see," he groaned.

"You're teammate is alive, in case you're wondering," Hinata said, restating his previous comment. She could at least grant him the relief of knowing since he'd done the same for her.

"Is she hurt?" Takahiro inquired worriedly.

"No, but she's been taken hostage like you," she replied as monotone as she could. She wouldn't allow him to think she was being soft with him.

"What of Daisuke?" he asked again. He despised the prick, but they were on the same team and it was important to know these things.

"He's battling an ANBU and my…danna," Hinata responded, fearing the fate of both men. Deciding to cut the chit chat, Hinata hoisted Takahiro up by his collar to bring him to a limp stand.

"Let's go join your teammate, shall we?" stated the Heiress as she began somewhat dragging her hostage.

"Mph!" Hoshiko's surprised gasp came, muffled by her gag. Here was her teammate, bound and gagged just like herself. But not only had he been taken down, oh no. He'd been captured by the Heiress herself! Still, the ever faithful Botan was perched on his sagging shoulder. The falcon had even gone as far as to return her torn piece of hair.

"I'll be back with the guards and my father before we see what is to be done with you," Hinata uttered, kicking aside her meek demeanor in favor of the Heiress behavior that had been pounded into her since birth. With that, she left the room with confidence on her skin though on the inside she was burning with questions. _What was the kunoichi doing in Neji-nii-san's room, of all places? Are the ANBU and Sasuke alright? What's going to happen?_

Hyuuga Hiashi was somewhat annoyed that he was being so rudely awakened from his sleep.

"Otou-san! Otou-san!" Hinata said shrilly, shaking her father awake.

"What is it? It'd better be important Hinata or I swear-"

"We've been attacked by Kumogakure ninja, three of them to be precise," she replied shortly. Hiashi lost his cold composure to the shocked face he now wore.

"But, I…It can't be!" he stammered, unable to find words for the situation.

"Two of them are bound and are in Neji-nii-san's room, the other is doing battle with Sasuke-danna," she replied, somewhat pleased that she seemed much more calm about the present state than her father.

"Where is Neji?" he demanded, some of his cold façade returning to him. Hinata shook her head.

"I do not know. I found the kunoichi already bound in his room when I was taking in the shinobi I defeated."

"What of your sister?"

"She's safe, Otou-san."

"Come, we must alert the guards," he said firmly. _Perhaps I shouldn't have dismissed Neji so quickly. But besides that, where is he? If he'd already captured one of the enemies, why did he not alert me or the guards?_

Uchiha Sasuke lay battered on the ground, hopelessly defeated. The ANBU lay only mere feet from him, his mask cracked and askew. He'd never encountered someone so powerful aside from his own brother! A fit of coughs assaulted him and crimson blood spewed forth unto his mouth. Turning his head though it pained him to do so, he faced the ANBU beside him.

"Hyuuga…Neji," he groaned, coughing in between his names. Beneath his mask, Neji's eyes widened slightly though he wasn't surprised that the Uchiha had figured out his identity. His fighting technique had been obvious since he'd had to use it to the fullest extent in battle. Still, both kekkai genkai users had been vanquished.

"I thought I told Hiashi I wanted you away from Hinata," Sasuke sneered, rage clearly written on his face.

"I am her protector. What I did was to protect _her_, not you," Neji replied harshly. Still, Sasuke was not satisfied.

"She's mine now, and therefore I'm to protect her, not you!" the Uchiha shot back, though it took him great energy to do so.

"Yours? I wasn't aware that a human being was to be owned, Uchiha," Neji responded, glaring beneath his mask.

"Hinata owns you! Hiashi owns you! That stupid seal on your forehead proves it! You're nothing but property to them, so stay out of their affairs!" Sasuke said, enraged. Neji remained quiet and chose to ignore his comment. Technically, he was property to the Main Branch; Hinata especially. But that was something that had been destined since the moment his father was born minutes after Hinata's. He'd been property his whole life.

"Let me ask you something, Uchiha. Do you love Hinata? Even the slightest bit? Can you truly picture spending the rest of your life with her?" Neji asked quietly. Faintly, he heard Sasuke snort.

"What kind of question is that? Our marriage isn't about love. It's arranged for the benefit of your clan and for the expansion of mine," Sasuke replied, somewhat annoyed. Realization hit him and a cruel smirk spread across his face.

"You love her, don't you?" he leered, wiping the blood from his mouth onto the back of his hand.

"She is my Heiress; I am her servant, nothing more. But, I am as bound to her as you will be soon. Through the blood that flows in both her and I, we are bound to each other till death," Neji responded as though he'd read it straight out of a Hyuuga scroll.

"Sick freak, you want her!" Sasuke insisted.

"Think what you will, Uchiha. I know my place in line," Neji said carelessly. His voice appeared calm and collected as usual, but his mind was elsewhere. _I, Hyuuga Neji, am falling for my own cousin, Hyuuga Hinata._ Neji knew that although he could avoid Sasuke, he couldn't avoid his own thoughts. He winced as he touched the wound in his side. _It's deep. If I don't receive medical attention soon, I'll bleed to death._ He sighed softly before slipping into unconsciousness due to blood loss.

"No worries Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama, the hostages have been taken in for questioning in the Hokage Tower and a search team has already been put together for the remaining shinobi," stated one of the more elite Branch Members, Hyuuga Haru.

"What about Neji-nii-san?" Hinata inquired, upset and hurt that her cousin had not alerted anybody that she'd been in danger or that he'd captured an enemy. _Perhaps he still hates me for his father's death, _she thought desolately._ Did he know this would happen? Was he just pretending to care as a ploy?_

"My apologies Hinata-sama, he's yet to be found."

"I understand. Otou-san, may I be excused?" she murmured.

"Hinata, it would not be wise to be on your on at the moment," Hiashi replied sternly.

"Have someone accompany me, please," she persisted. Hiashi hesitated for a moment, but agreed.

"Fine, have Haru escort you," he retorted, beckoning the Branch Member to follow. As soon as she was sure he would follow, Hinata bolted out of the compound, Byakugan blazing.

"Hinata-sama! If you don't mind my asking, where are we going?" Haru called out to the blue haired kunoichi who was already way ahead of him.

"We're going to where I last saw Sasuke-danna and the enemy as well as the ANBU," she replied shortly.

"Shouldn't have we requested back up?" he asked, astounded.

"If they're even still battling, it's four against one. The odds are against him. Besides, they should've taken him out by now," Hinata explained, but was stunned to find that she was dead wrong.

"No…" she whispered to herself, having found the two men she'd left to battle. Sasuke was beaten to the ground with several injuries, but the one to his brow didn't look too pleasant and his mouth was caked with blood. The ANBU on the other hand, was surrounded in a pool of his own blood, a deep gash in his left side.

"Hinata-sama is everything…what happened?" Haru exclaimed, having barely caught up to Hinata.

"I shouldn't have left them!" she cried, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

Neji, though slightly delirious from blood loss, recognized the Heiress's voice immediately. _You're safe, Hinata-sama. _He opened his mouth to call out to her, but realized he did not have the strength to do so. Instead, he heard another voice calling her name.

"Hi…Hinata, come here," Sasuke groaned, dried blood cracking in his throat. Hinata looked hesitantly towards the ANBU and then again towards Sasuke, unsure what to do.

"Please, Hinata," he tried again.

"Haru, attend to the ANBU," she ordered before rushing to Sasuke's side.

"Don't worry danna; we'll get you out of here. Just hold on," she whispered the customary soothing words for the wounded shinobi. Sasuke gave a feeble attempt at a smile before grabbing her chin. _This one's for you Neji, so you'd better watch this._ With the little strength he had left, he pulled her in for a kiss. Hinata grimaced at the metallic taste of blood which coated his lips and was now smeared onto hers. It was disgusting and unwanted. Still, even as his blood was seeping on her chin, she could not bring herself to pull away._ He needs comfort right now,_ she said, reassuring herself of her intentions. Hesitantly, she kissed back, snaking one hand at the back of his head.

_No,_ Neji's mid screamed as he witnessed the crimson kiss. He willed himself to slip back into unconsciousness before he felt a pair of arms sling him up onto a supporting back.

"I know that's you Neji," Haru whispered quietly.

"Don't tell Hinata-sama," Neji requested, before fainting once again.

**Tada! Ok, ok. I know you all are thinking 'WTF? I thought this was Nejihina!' Rest assured, it is. Things are getting juicy! Oh and before I close this chapter, I must make a statement.**

**I, Yesenia, apologize for slapping Patty on the back today because she made an incy wincy mistake today in band camp (lmao!). Granted, I did not slap her hard, but she was really butthurt about it. So I told her if she stopped being mad at me, I'd post a very public apology here on FanFiction. Sorry Pattycake!**

**Remember, reviews make me happy :3 and I always reply!**


	11. One Month

**Haha! Finally, some one sided Nejihina is kicking in! As for the kiss in the last chapter, I know it was kinda gross :P But here's the next chapter! Yay! Just so you know the effort I put in the last chapter, it was erased twice, I don't have internet (again), I ran up and down the street 3 times to my cousin's house to use her internet and each time something went wrong, I woke up very late for band camp since I stayed up working on this instead of sleeping. Now, minutes after posting chapter 10 and still sweating from running back to my house, I'm beginning chapter 11! Man, I must really love you readers :3**

**Disclaimer: Good news! Masashi Kishimoto decided to give me Naruto and all his characters for my 16****th**** birthday on August 24! Yay! *Sigh* that's my birthday wish. Until further notice I still do not own Naruto.**

The first thing Neji saw when he opened his eyes was white. Pure white. He first thought was that he'd died and gone to the pretty light in the sky, but as his vision began to focus he realized that was not the case. Instead, he was lying on a rather uncomfortable mattress with white sheets, surrounded by white walls and he wore a matching white, backless gown and white bandages wrapping his torso.

_The hospital, _he groaned inwardly. Though his vision was hazy, only one colored item caught his eye. Connected to his IV line and up on the IV pole was clear bag filled with scarlet liquid. _Blood transfusion, _came his second thought. At the thought of blood, the memory of Uchiha blood dripping down Hinata's pale chin flooded his mind. _She kissed him back. She _kissed _him back! Why would she do that? Unless she…_Neji couldn't bear to finish the thought. There was no way she could possibly have romantic feelings for Uchiha! _But there's no way to I could have romantic feelings for her either…I just can't. She's my cousin! And the Heiress too!_

Neji's frantic chain of thoughts were cut short as a sharp knock hit his door.

"Come in," he invited. The door swung open to reveal none other than the Hyuuga Head himself.

"Neji," he said coldly. "How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Good, then I'll cut to the chase. Why didn't you alert anybody that Hinata had been attacked?" he scorned. Neji remained stunned for a moment before finding his voice to reply.

"I only sensed the kunoichi and attacked her first. I was about to warn the guards but then I remembered Hinata-sama and by the time I reached her room, she'd already been abducted. I went after her as soon as I could," Neji explained. Still, Hiashi didn't look convinced.

"Hinata didn't mention you coming after her when she'd been kidnapped," he retorted.

"I was the ANBU," Neji clarified. Hiashi nodded his head.

"That makes more sense. Hinata's worrying herself out of her mind what had happened to the ANBU and I'm sure she'll be put at ease knowing it was you-"

"No!" Neji interrupted, not realizing he'd done so until after the words left his mouth. The Hyuuga Head eyed him as if he'd lost his mind. Just how quick could Neji come up with a lie on the spot?

"ANBU policy, I'm sorry. It's alright to tell you since you're the clan head, but the less people know, the better," Neji gave his propaganda.

"I see," Hiashi replied, easily deceived. "Well now that everything is settled, I'll let you get your rest." The Hyuuga turned to leave and Neji was left alone once more.

_I wonder where Hinata-sama could be…_

"Hinata, could you hand me my tea?" Sasuke croaked, his throat still sore from last's night's battle. He'd insisted that Hinata be by his side as soon as he'd been admitted into the hospital and she'd been up with him all morning, catering to his every need.

"Here," she said, offering the steaming cup to him. Instead of taking the tea from her hands, he drank directly from the cup so that she was supplying him with drink. Hinata swore she saw a wink in his eye, but she couldn't be sure. Ever since they'd kissed, he refused to let her out of his sight. _Who knew Sasuke was such a flirt?_

"Sasuke-danna, if you don't mind I think I should go see Neji-nii-san now. Otou-san told me he'd been wounded last night too," Hinata said as she set the cup down.

"But if you leave, I'll be alone," Sasuke persisted with the same argument he'd put up since the night before.

"I'll only be a little while. Besides, Naruto-kun and Sakura are coming to see you soon. You'd like to spend some time with them, wouldn't you?" Hinata suggested. Sasuke's eyes seemed light up a bit, but then settled into a look of deep thought. He apparently came to some sort of conclusion, and his stoic look returned.

"Go see your cousin, but don't take too long. But before you leave, come here," he stated, beckoning her to come closer still. Confused, Hinata leaned forward only to be met with a soft kiss to her temple. Blush immediately crept into the Hyuuga's cheeks, tainting her ivory skin with a ruby stain.

"See you later," Sasuke said, dismissing her. Hinata stood to leave, very confused indeed. _Why's he being so touchy-feely all of a sudden? Funny, he performs sweet gestures with a cold face._ Hinata was soon greeted with the door to her cousin's room. _He might be asleep; I'd better not wake him._ Instead, Hinata opted for allowing herself in without a noisy knock to disturb the patient. As she entered, she found that it had been the best option since Neji was indeed fast asleep. His dark, chocolate hair lay unbound and splayed across the pillow, contrasting with its pale color. His headband lay on the bedside drawer, folded neatly, leaving his marked brow bare. For a moment, Hinata stared at the fluorescent green seal on his forehead, unconsciously touching her clear one. Their lives were so different, all because of a matter of birth order and a green tattoo. The last thing to catch Hinata's eye was the IV drip that was supplying Neji with the life saving crimson liquid. Smiling, Hinata touched her forearm were she had just recently been bandaged.

***Flashback***

** "Hyuuga-san, you're nephew has lost a great deal of blood," Tsunade explained to Hiashi as a worried Hinata and a very sleepy Hanabi stood by him. "He's going to need a blood transfusion, but it'll be tricky. His blood type is rare but since he also has a kekkai genkai, we need to find somebody who shares both his blood type and carries the same bloodline limit."**

** "His father was my twin. I should be a match, should I not?" Hiashi offered. Tsunade nodded.**

** "I'll have Shizune test you immediately."**

** As it turned out, Hiashi had been a match. The down side was that he was found to also be anemic and was not an eligible candidate for a blood donor. At hearing the news, Hinata automatically pulled back the sleeve covering her forearm before saying, "Take as much as you need."**

***End Flashback***

Hinata continued to grin as she watched her cousin doze peacefully. Her blood had been a match and was now flowing through Neji's veins. She had to stifle a giggle when she realized something about Neji: he snored.

Granted, it was light snore, but it was still there. Apparently she hadn't tried hard enough to hide her laugh since Neji was beginning to flutter his eyes open.

"H-Hinata-sama?" he said, baffled. What was she doing here? Neji soon felt warmth spreading to his cheeks. _No, you mustn't blush. You've no reason to blush._

"I j-just wanted to see if you were okay, Neji-nii-san," she stuttered, berating herself for laughing at a patient.

"I'm fine. What was so funny?" he questioned, trying to steer the topic from himself lest she notice that the tint in his cheeks was refusing to fade no matter how hard he willed it to. Hinata shook her head, covering her mouth to hide her beaming smile.

"Tell me," he pressed.

"You…you s-snore," she giggled, the last words coming out more like snort than a stutter. Now she felt silly, laughing at something so trivial.

"I most certainly do not!" Neji argued.

"Yes you do!" Hinata said, accompanying her statement with yet another laugh.

"Nonsense!" he cried, his cheeks beginning to redden even more. _What if I do snore? Blush, go away! _

"Nii-san, are you alright? You seem a little flushed," Hinata inquired, her laughter coming to a halt.

"I'm fine, Hinata-sama. It's probably just my body reacting to the blood transfusion," Neji lied quickly. Hinata smiled, somewhat reassured. With the absence of her laughter and his argumentation, Neji noticed something he hadn't realized before: his headband wasn't covering his seal.

Instinctively, his hand flew to his brow, covering the green mark that he had come to despise. Hinata looked uncomfortable by his gesture, as if unsure what to say. Neji noticed this and immediately felt foolish for acting so immature. He'd always been self conscious about his seal and Hinata had never been comfortable around an uncovered one, so why had he allowed himself to be placed in this sort of situation?

"I'm sorry," Hinata said quietly. Neji stared at her, befuddled. What did she have to be sorry for? She did nothing wrong.

"What ever for, Hinata-sama?" he inquired. The kunoichi looked down at her feet, not really wanting to face him just yet.

"That you're obligated to protect me," she responded. If she would raise her head, Neji would be able to tell that her eyes were welling up. "Those ninja were after _me_! Look at where you ended up because of me! You and Sasuke-danna and the ANBU…"

Neji remained quiet for a moment, not sure how to respond to her comment. Finally, he sighed before saying, "I did not protect you out of obligation, Hinata-sama."

Hinata's head snapped up. _I couldn't possibly have heard him right. Doesn't he still hate me?_

"I did what I did because it was my choice, no one else's. My only regret was that I was not there beside you to defend you. Still, I'm content knowing that I was at least able to take out one of those who meant you harm," he said, satisfied with his answer. "As for the ANBU, I'm sure he was there by choice as well. Most ANBU don't go around defending individual ninja."

"Neji, I know you're not allowed to disclose any information, being Captain of the ANBU Black Ops and all, but do you think you could try and find out who that ANBU was and if he is okay?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Hinata-sama, although I'm not supposed to tell you anything, I assure you the ANBU is fine," he said, using the same adjective he had used to describe his state earlier. Hinata smiled with relief and let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. With a grin he finished, "I know who he is, but I can't tell you that. I'm sure you could figure it out though."

"I suppose so," she added.

"If you don't mind my asking, why do you want to know?" Neji inquired. _Perhaps I can find out what she really thinks of me, why she didn't come to my side last night._

"It's silly, really," Hinata blushed, waving her hand to show she no longer wanted to discuss the subject.

"If you say so," he replied, staging an 'I don't care if you tell me or not' face.

"I…I want to th-thank him," she stammered. Neji looked pleasantly surprised.

"What for?" he pressed.

"He saved my life."

"ANBU save lives on numerous occasions, Hinata-sama."

"I know, but this one's…um," she stopped, fearing Neji would scoff at her for being ridiculous.

"He's what?"

"…Special."

To her surprise, Neji smiled. Not a smirk, but a genuine smile. Slowly, he reached for her hand before giving it a gentle squeeze. Hinata's jaw dropped slightly before returning the gesture and the smile. _So he doesn't hate me_.

"If he means that much to you, I'll ask him to see you once he's recovered," Neji assured her. Hinata's face lightened at this.

"Thank you, nii-san," she murmured. "I should probably let you rest now."

"Um, Hinata-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Could you stay until I fall asleep?"

"…Of course, Neji-nii-san."

And so they remained that way, Neji holding her hand and Hinata watching him drift back to sleep. Once she was sure that he was back in the peaceful state she found him in when she first came, she gently wriggled her fingers free from his grasp. Her small hand felt cold without his large calloused one enveloping hers, but she knew that her fiancée would be expecting her.

"Hiashi-sama, we regret to inform you the shinobi by the name of Kawaguchi Daisuke escaped Konoha. The two other Kumo-Nins have been taken into custody along with the bird. We recommend that security be enforced for the wellbeing of Hinata-sama as well as yourself and Hanabi-sama," Haru explained to a very stoic Hiashi.

"Understood. Is anything being done to locate the missing nin?" Hiashi questioned.

"Hinata-sama's team is the best tracking team in Konoha. The Hokage has already assembled them and are waiting on a Byakugan substitute for the Heiress," Haru continued. The Hyuuga Head nodded.

"Are you prepared to take on a mission, Haru?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then you'll be Hinata's substitute. Go quickly for the sooner we find this man, the safer the clan will be," Hiashi commanded. Haru gave a low bow, before setting out to find Team 8.

"Hinata, you were gone longer than I expected," Sasuke said lowly as Hinata entered the room.

"Geez, Sasuke she was just down the hall," Naruto proclaimed loudly, reclined in the chair beside Sasuke's bed.

"Sorry, Sasuke-danna," Hinata muttered.

"Danna? How sweet!" Sakura squealed from the chair she was occupying at the foot of the bed. Sasuke smirked before patting the bed, beckoning Hinata to sit by him. Seeing that there were no more empty chairs and it would be better to avoid drama, Hinata sat obediently only to be met with Sasuke's arm slinking its way around her waist.

"You two seem to be hitting it off," Naruto drawled, noting the way Sasuke was holding her. Hinata had the courtesy to smile, but no blush came to tint her cheeks. _Why aren't I blushing? That's odd._ With Naruto's comment, Sakura went into full fledged girl talk mode.

"Omigosh! Have you set a date for the wedding yet? Have you looked at kimonos, Hinata? Oh, you're going to make such a pretty bride! Hey, why aren't you wearing a ring? Sasuke you baka, didn't you get her a ring? Who are your bridesmaids? Are you going to have a reception? You can't have a wedding without a reception! What kind of flowers are you-"

"Sakura, we've only been engaged for eleven days," Sasuke said, annoyed. He quickly added, "But Hinata's already written out our vows."

"That's so cute!" Sakura squealed again. One more squeal and Hinata swore she would lose part of her hearing.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined, bothered that he wasn't getting any of her attention.

"Oh alright, I'll stop," Sakura whined back.

"So teme, tell me about the battle! I want every last detail!" Naruto burst loudly. Sasuke put on his annoyed face, but was still smiling slightly as he proceeded to recount his fight with the Kumo-nin, everything from his chakra nature to the types of weapons he used. The Uchiha apparently had taken a blow to his brow with the back of Daisuke's katana, which explained the gash on his now bandaged forehead. Naruto proceeded to 'ooh', 'ah' and 'wow' at everything that he seemed to find fascinating.

"But they haven't caught the guy, have they?" Sakura asked. Hinata shook her head.

"My team and one of my cousins just set out on a mission today to try and track him down. I'd go and see them off, but Otou-san thinks it would be best if I stay where I can be protected," Hinata replied sadly. It was disappointing that she couldn't even say goodbye to her friends without her father treating her as some fragile little thing that could be abducted again if she so much as went to the bathroom alone.

"Well at least you'll be safe," Sakura reassured. The Hyuuga merely shrugged her shoulders.

"We'd better get going Naruto-kun," the pinkette said, rising from her seat. "Sasuke-kun needs his rest and my shift starts in half an hour."

"But Sakura-chan," the blonde began to drone.

"No buts, let's go," she replied sternly before he too emerged from his seat.

"Bye Sasuke-kun!"

"See ya teme!"

With the loud-mouthed couple gone, the Hyuuga and Uchiha were left alone in silence. That is, until Sasuke cleared his throat, signaling that he had something to say.

"I've been thinking," he started, "about the wedding." Hinata's eyes widened. Yes, they'd come to some sort of friendly relationship, but the thought of the wedding still made her nervous. It was far too soon!

"The sooner we get married, the better it'll be for both your clan and mine. Plus, once we're married I can offer you more protection should another incident like last night occur. How does a month from now sound?" he said, as he it was the smallest thing in the world. Hinata swore she felt her heart skip a beat and then plummet to her stomach.

"I-isn't that a little s-sudden?" she said, her voice shaking a bit.

"It's just enough time to get everything in order for a small ceremony, nothing extravagant," he replied nonchalantly. Still, Hinata did not know how to reply. However a knock at the door came and saved her from doing so.

"Come in," the Uchiha commanded. In stepped the Hyuuga Head, who seemed to be everywhere that morning.

"Hiashi, I have a proposal," Sasuke began before greetings could even be exchanged. The raven haired shinobi proceeded to explain his desire to go through with the wedding as soon as possible and defined the benefits of it for both clans. Hinata felt numb and could scarcely make out what he was saying, but knew her father was nodding at appropriate intervals with the occasional, 'I see'. By the end of the conversation, Hinata could tell that Sasuke would be getting his way.

"Understood. I'll have a word with the gardeners so that the gardens will be prepared for the ceremony," Hiashi finished before standing to leave the room. Sasuke was smirking and pulled Hinata closer to him.

"Hinata," he said, his voice still as monotone as ever. "Are you upset that you don't have a ring?" Hinata blinked at the unexpected question, not sure how to respond.

"I'll get you a ring, if you want," he answered for her.

"Sasuke-danna, that's not necessary."

"It's no trouble, really. I'll have it for you once I get out of here."

Hinata, still very overwhelmed by all the wedding nonsense could do nothing but nod her head and offer a small thanks.

After three days of uncomfortable beds and backless hospital gowns, both Neji and Sasuke were dismissed from the hospital. Neji was looking forward to being back in his soft bed and the first thing he did once he returned to the compound was trudge to his bedroom which he sorely missed. Upon passing the kitchens, he could hear several Branch House women gossiping as was already normal for them to do whilst they prepared meals for the clan. There were little snippets of 'I can't believe she said that!' and 'No way!', none of which caught Neji's attention. That was, until he heard a familiar name.

"Did you hear? Hiashi-sama finally set a date for Hinata-sama's wedding! Uchiha-san wants to marry her in a month's time! How fortunate this will be for the clan!"

At hearing this, Neji froze. Hinata never mentioned at setting a date for her wedding. What was the hurry for her to walk down the aisle? Was she rushing into things because of her kidnapping incident? _No, this can't possibly be her choice. She doesn't even want this marriage, _he thought, yet there was some internal speculation. _But she kissed him back…Why do I even care? This isn't any of my business. _Neji shook his head to clear his thoughts and continued his way back to his bedroom, refusing to ponder the subject any longer.

_Because you love her._

"Give me your hand," Sasuke ordered, and Hinata complied as she extended her left hand. They were sitting on the bench by the koi pond where he hand seen her for the first time since their engagement. Rather unceremoniously, he slipped a delicate silver band with a small diamond perched atop it onto her ringer finger.

"It's beautiful, Sasuke-danna. Thank you," she murmured softly, staging a small smile.

"It was my mother's," he responded quietly. Silence enveloped the two, leaving Hinata with slight unease in the pit of her stomach. She was startled when Sasuke pressed his hand to her cheek, turning her head to face him. His face was unreadable, as usual, so she didn't know to expect the second kiss he'd given her. It was much softer than the previous kiss, but still somewhat harsh.

_Might as well get used to it,_ she thought as she began to kiss back. Still, the unease in her stomach intensified. Could she live her lifetime like this? Everything was moving so quickly. If in a month's time she was expected to be a wife, how much longer till she was expected to be a mother? She was only fifteen! She should be worrying about dating different boys, acne, make up and her social life; not engagement rings, wedding kimonos and children. To her relief, this kiss can to an end and Sasuke stood to take his leave.

"I'll be by tomorrow to help you and your father with the wedding planning. Goodbye Hinata," he said plainly. With that, he was gone.

Neji squeezed his lavender eyes shut, refusing to believe what he had just witnessed from his bedroom window. The Uchiha had given her a ring and she allowed him to kiss her. Again. This time, he wasn't delirious and numb from blood loss. This time he could feel his heart stop and the disbelief course through his veins. Once the shock wore off, rage took its place. How could she allow him to even be near her after the way he'd assaulted her mere two weeks prior? _It's none of my business who she kisses. She's engaged to the man, so it's only natural. Get a grip Neji._ Still, he felt some need to confront her. _I'm not even allowed near her anymore though._ Sighing with defeat, Neji allowed himself to slump on his bed. He had already resigned himself to never being able to speak to the Heiress till he remembered: he'd made her a promise. _Technically, the ANBU has recovered and only I have been banned from seeing her, not him. _Grinning, he slipped on his newly repaired mask and slipped into the Hyuuga Heiress's bedroom.

When Hinata arrived to her bedroom slightly dazed, she was greeted with a surprise that she was more than happy to receive.

"ANBU!" she squeaked, dashing to embrace the masked shinobi who seated on her bed. Neji winced as her arms grazed the wound in his side, but nonetheless wrapped his arms around her too. Hinata's face reddened as she realized just how idiotic her exclamation must've sounded.

"I'm sorry," she said, pulling away. "I don't know your name and it was the only thing I could think of." Neji chuckled behind his mask.

"It's quite alright," he assured her.

"I'm sorry you got wounded too," she said quietly, the cheer in her eyes gone. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"I chose to protect you, so don't blame yourself. Besides, you came back after the battle to render aid, which in the end saved my life," he said, justifying both their actions.

"I would've gone to you, but Sasuke-danna called for me," she explained.

"Sasuke-danna? So the Uchiha is the man you're marrying?" he questioned. Hinata nodded simply.

"You seemed rather content with him yet two weeks ago you claimed you did not love him. What changed?" he asked.

"I still do not love him," she replied.

"You kissed him," he persisted.

"I…was comforting him," she said, although to her ears it sounded laughable.

"Very peculiar way to comfort somebody you do not love," Neji continued.

"What does it matter? I'll be marrying him in a month anyway, and besides _he_ kissed _me_!" she voiced, her tone getting quite high.

"Don't do it."

"Do what?" she probed.

"Don't marry him."

"That's not an option."

"You deserve better."

"You barely know me."

"I know you enough to know that you won't be happy with him."

"Since when did my happiness become an issue?"

"Since I want you to be happy."

"…why do you even care?" Hinata uttered, growing displeased that the conversation wasn't going as planned.

"Hinata," Neji sighed. "I know you and you know me far better than you think."

"Why can't you just tell me who you are?" she begged.

"I wish I could, but you'll fig-"

"Figure it out, I know," she sighed dejectedly.

Neji took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. This ushered forth a small smile from the blue haired girl beside him.

"Thank you for coming to see me. It means a lot," Hinata said softly.

"Anytime."

Neji stood to leave, disappointed that nothing too fruitful had come of his visitation. He was nearly out the window when a small voice stopped him from going any further.

"ANBU?"

"Yes, Hinata?"

"W-would it be awkward t-to say that I've grown f-fond of you?" Hinata blushed furiously, shocking herself with her audacity. Neji grinned foolishly behind his mask; perhaps something good did come of this.

"Not at all, for I've grown quite fond of you too," he said, stepping down from the windowsill. Once he was in close proximity to the Heiress, he inched his head near hear ear before saying, "Perhaps more fond than I probably should be." This fueled Hinata's blush to a flame, which made Neji's grin grow wider.

"I'll be seeing you, Hinata," he murmured, and then he was gone.

**Yay! More one sided Nejihina and some ANBUHina! Is Sasuke weird? I think I officially messed him up. I know I said that this chapter would be out last night, but things came up so I just made this chapter longer than my previous ones to compensate. Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope to hear from you soon! BTW, as of now I've got 52 reviews on this story in almost 2 years. For those of you who have stuck with me since then, an extra huge thanks and a blueberry muffin! My goal is to get 100 reviews before December 31, 2010. Help me out here!**

**Ideas are always welcome :) Pitch em to me, I might use them!**

**-Yesenia aka freedomwriter824. **


	12. Kunoichis Day Out

**My muse has really blessed me these past few days. It usually comes for a few hours every few months, but it has been gracious enough to remain with me for three days straight! I've stopped only for eating, sleeping, cleaning (my mother makes me :( ) and church. I've caused several small power outages with my computer but thank goodness for Auto Recovery!**

***Few days later after the above statement: I think I jinxed whatever luck I may have had because my muse left me :( **

**Disclaimer: Did you know I have a Konoha light switch? But alas, I do not own Naruto :(**

"Hinata-chan, what color is the kimono going to be?" Ino squealed as she seated her self in an armchair. Hinata was standing in a bridal shop, having a seamstress take her measurements. Refusing to go alone, she'd invited Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, TenTen and her younger sister.

"I'm not sure yet," she said, turning to allow the seamstress to measure her waist.

"You should have a touch of indigo to match your hair," Sakura suggested.

"Who's going to be your bridesmaids?" TenTen chipped in. Hinata smiled at her question.

"Actually, I wanted the three of you to be my bridesmaids. Hanabi-chan's going to be my bridesmaid of honor."

Sakura and Ino let out an ear splitting squeal that only they could manage to produce.

"How exciting, Forehead! Are we going to wear matching dresses? Ugh, that's so cliché. Who's going to be escorting us?"

"Shut up, Pig!"

"Knock it off you two! And thanks, Hinata-chan. I'd be happy to be your bridesmaid," TenTen said, bringing the squeal-fest to an end. The Hyuuga gave a sweet smile before turning her attention to her younger sister who had cleared her throat, indicated she had something to say.

"But if I'm your bridesmaid of honor and Naruto-san's the best man, doesn't that mean he'll have to escort me?" Hanabi said, rather confused. This brought on a snort of laughter from Sakura, while Ino attempted to muffle her giggles into her armchair.

"That is too rich! Naruto and has a little date to walk down the aisle!" Sakura choked out between laughs. This resulted in a very offended Hanabi.

"I'm not little!" Again, the two vociferous kunoichi proceeded to laugh their brains out.

"You two get really annoying really fast," TenTen declared, rubbing her throbbing temples.

After many more fits of laughter and fan girl squealing (much to TenTen's dismay), the four kunoichi and the 'little' Hyuuga decided to have a barbequed lunch over at Team 10's favorite restaurant.

"So the baka took my advice and got you a ring!" Sakura proclaimed as she examined Hinata's engagement rock with the 'he's a keeper' test.

"And a lovely one at that!" Ino added.

"He said it was his mother's," Hinata added softly. The ring was quite beautifully, though simply made. Still, it made her feel awkward that she was wearing the ring that a now deceased woman had once worn with pride of her own engagement.

"Psh, the cheapo didn't get you your own?" TenTen commented.

"I find it a bit weird that Sasuke-kun is getting married so quickly. I mean, I know he wants to revive his clan and all, but can't that wait a few years?" Ino asked, munching on a bit of meat.

"Both our clans marry off their heirs at young ages," Hinata explained. Ino nodded her head in understanding since she came from clan not as prestigious as the Hyuuga but still upheld a few outdated beliefs. TenTen didn't look convinced.

"What about everybody in the clan who isn't an heir? They can marry whenever and who ever they want?" she inquired.

"In some ways, yes that's the general idea unless the clan head intervenes. The Hyuuga clan tries to limit marriages outside of Byakugan users to ensure that our kekkai genkai remains with us," Hinata further explained. Sakura gave an annoyed sigh.

"Enough of this clan and marriage talk, let's get to the interesting stuff!" the pinkette grinned, ready to launch into a 'did you hear what so and so did with whats-her-face?' discussion.

The meal progressed with bits of gossip, a handful of smiles, a few rounds of uncontrollable laughter (which very nearly had the kunoichis dismissed from the restaurant) as well as a sensation that Hinata hadn't felt in a while.

_Happiness._

At the thought, her pale cheeks stained with a rosy blush unlike her previous blushes that usually left her glowing scarlet. Hinata raised a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle, feeling the joy swell in her chest. It'd been so long that she's been able to act like a normal teenager. For the moment, she wasn't the Hyuuga Heiress, a kunoichi, Sasuke's bride-to-be or anything of greater title. For now, she was just Hinata. It was rare that she could forget the shinobi world and other obligations but when she could, it was nothing short of magical. The magic didn't stop internally, no. It shone in her eyes, tugged at the corners of her lips, pooled pink in her cheeks and silenced the stutter in her voice. The carefree Hinata was a sight to behold.

When the lunch came to an end, the two Hyuugas parted ways with the other three ninja and proceeded the walk home. A comfortable silence settled between the sister's and Hinata continued to grin as she replayed the day's events in her mind. Her train of thought ended as Hanabi cleared her throat.

"Nee-chan?"

"Yes, Hanabi-chan?"

"What's going to happen after you marry that guy?"

"You know his name, imouto."

"…Sasuke."

"Ne…I do not know, Hanabi."

The silence that was before so satisfactory was now thick with unease. Hinata's glowing trance shattered and she was thrown back into her normal, fragile state.

"Nee-chan?" Hanabi spoke again. This time, the younger Hyuuga kept her lavender eyes fixated on the ground before her.

"Yes, Hanabi-chan?"

"Are you going to move away?" Hanabi said, her voice dropping quite low.

"Where did you get an idea like that?" Hinata said, taken aback and flabbergasted.

"It's just, most people go and live with their husbands and wives after they get married and I was just wondering," Hanabi replied hesitantly.

"I don't know Hanabi-chan. Everything's happening so fast," the older Hyuuga stated as she brought her finger to her lip as she used to do when something bothered her.

"We won't get so spend time together anymore, will we? You'll be too busy for me," Hanabi's voice began to waver. It was enough to stop Hinata in her tracks. She spun on her heel and grabbed her sister by her shoulders, forcing them to make eye contact.

"Listen to me, Hanabi-chan. We're sisters and marriage or not, nothing can change that. I'll always have all the time in the world for you and I don't want you to worry about this anymore. Worrying is my job," Hinata said firmly, indicating that she didn't want to press the subject any further. Hanabi nodded her head in comprehension before she gave a weak smile. Her sister grinned back, satisfied that she could bring some sort of relief to the younger's fretting mind. "Now, let's go home. I do believe there's some frozen yogurt in the freezer with our names on it!"

Back at the compound, Neji was fruitlessly throwing himself over scrolls as he tried to complete his long forgotten jutsu. He couldn't do any real training due to the aching wound in his side, but the least he could do was research. His search for information proved to be futile, not only because he'd already scanned the scrolls about a dozen times, but for other things as well. For one, his mind had developed a nasty habit of wandering to places where it shouldn't be.

_Hinata-sama, dancing on the water._

_Hinata-sama, planting a kiss on his cheek._

_Hinata-sama, with the same lips that had been pressed to him, kissing the Uchiha._

Frustrated, Neji tossed his scrolls to the floor and buried his head in his hands in defeat. Why her? Her of all people? Why had he fallen for _her?_ Why did she have to be marrying somebody else? Why?

Groaning, Neji lifted his head, knowing he'd have to pick up the mess he'd made with the scrolls. At this rate, he knew he'd never finish his jutsu but he couldn't bring himself to care. Not much could draw his attention away from the Hyuuga-Uchiha Engagement or the fact that he was powerless to stop it. He'd never been in love before and so far this whole 'love' thing pretty much sucked.

_Perhaps Nara has a point,_ Neji thought glumly to himself as he recalled something Shikamaru had said. _Girls are troublesome._

Clutching the gash in his thigh, the nin with onyx hair and silver eyes could manage a limp just outside the Konoha borders. He had to stifle a sarcastic laugh at the efforts the so called 'Best Tracking Team in Konoha' were producing in their futile search for the missing Kumo-nin.

_Fools, _he thought. _They might have my teammates, but they've yet to capture me. The mission is still incomplete. Hyuuga Hinata, it's not over yet._

With that, Kawaguchi Daisuke grinned before continuing his patrol around Konoha. _You'd best prepare yourselves once more Hyuugas._

**Author's note: Dun Dun DUN! Sorry I took so long (insert usual excuse here). I think the story is reaching a turning point! :D Please review, I want to reach my 100 review goal by December 31. So far I've got like 68. An anonymous reviewer even went as far as to review each chapter! I always send thank you replies but couldn't do so to all my anonymous reviewers so here's a one size fits all :THANK YOU! And the whole 'send me an idea' thing? Please do so! Had a few great ideas pitched to me and the ones I do use will be mentioned in the author's note at the beginning of the chapter when I release another. Once again, thanks for everything!**

**Yesenia aka freedomwriter824**

**Ps. If you're wondering about my character's sketches, idk ask my sister why she never drew them.**


	13. Shinobis In Love

**Author's Note: Why is it that once I post a new chapter I suddenly feel compelled to write another? I'm weird. To Pattycake: GLOMP! Hehe, told you I'd post it!**

_Italics _and **Bold **are Neji arguing with himself. Just _Italics_ are thoughts.

"Hina-chan, this is all happening so fast. I have to say, I don't approve," Shino stated firmly as he sat beside Hinata in the Hyuuga kitchen. Kiba was seated across from them while Akamaru was taking a snooze on the floor. Currently, they were watching as various Hyuuga Branch servants were bustling to and fro with miscellaneous items such as invitations, fabrics and centerpiece arrangements all for the Uchiha-Hyuuga wedding that would be taking place in 3 weeks. Her team was taking a day off from their search for Daisuke in order to regroup their leads, which was so far, none. Nonetheless, it was nice to visit the lonely female counterpart off their group. Hinata gave an exasperated sigh she would only allow in the presence of her teammates before slouching over to rest her chin on her hand.

"I know, but what can I do? It's for the good of the clan," she mumbled, idly picking at the tablecloth.

"And what has the clan ever done for you?" Kiba proclaimed in his boisterous voice.

"It's not that simple, Kiba-kun," Hinata retorted. Her teammates stared at her in hopelessness. She no longer seemed saddened by the arrangement, but more annoyed if anything. Shino cleared his throat to break the silence.

"Have you talked to Sasuke about this?" he questioned. Hinata shook her head.

"I never see him and when I do, we don't have time alone to talk things over."

"Where is he now? Why isn't he helping you with the wedding arrangements?" Kiba inquired as scratched his head in confusion.

"He's with Naruto-kun picking out their attire for the ceremony. They should be back soon," she replied in a bored manner.

"We'll leave when he returns so that you may have a chance to speak with him," Shino offered. Hinata's eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously.

"No, I never get to see you two either! Please, stay. I'll find time to talk to him later," she said quickly. Kiba seemed to like the arrangement since a wide, fang toothed grin was beginning to form on his visage.

"Can we stay for dinner too?" Kiba nearly begged like a starved child.

"Kiba, let's not impose," Shino began to reprimand.

"I'd be happy if you could," Hinata smiled back. Kiba fist pumped the air and Hinata was sure Shino was rolling his eyes behind his glasses.

"We appreciate your hospitality Hinata-chan," the Aburame interjected, never one to forget his manners. Hinata waved her hand in an 'oh-it's-nothing' gesture before she was tapped on the shoulder by a passing by servant. Turning to see who could be calling her, she found none other than who she'd begun to think of as her little messenger, Hyuuga Hiroshi.

"Hiroshi-kun, what's the matter?" she asked. Hiroshi shook his head before beaming at her with his usual overexcited grin.

"Nothing's the matter, Hinata-sama. I just wanted to let you know that Uchiha-san is nearing the gates with his blonde friend I know how you prefer to be waiting for him," he replied, adorable smile never leaving his face.

"Thank you some much, Hiroshi-kun. I'll be there in a moment," she stated before dismissing him with a smile of her own. "If you'll excuse me for a minute," she addressed her team before sliding out of her chair.

True to his word, Hiroshi's message of Sasuke and Naruto approaching the gate was correct. They hadn't yet seen Hinata since they were caught up in whatever conversation they were holding. The pair were out of earshot so Hinata couldn't quite catch what they were saying that was making the oh so stoned face Sasuke blush as if though he were trying to rival his fiancée. The Uchiha stopped in his tracks, causing the Uzumaki to stare at him in confusion. Hinata watched intently, wishing she could hear what they were saying. Sasuke began to wring his hands; his mouth looked like what he was saying was coming out in a stammer. Naruto's face contorted into one of discomfort, unsure of how to respond to Sasuke's unheard comment. Silence befell the two as they both stared at the ground.

_This is maddening!_ Hinata thought._ I want to know what they're saying!_

Words where no longer necessary for the best friends since Sasuke decided he'd had enough of words. Instead, he cut off all possibilities of further conversation by grabbing either side of Naruto's face and smashing his lips to the blonde's. Naruto's azure eyes went as wide as Hinata's lavender ones, his hands flying, unsure of where to go till they finally made contact with Sasuke's shoulders to push him away with his unwanted kiss.

_Oh Kami! Sasuke's…he's a…with Naruto…Kami!_ Were the only coherent thoughts Hinata could form. Sasuke was gay? And he loved Naruto?

Hinata's bewildered eyes continued to watch the awkward scene, wanting to be in on all the details. Naruto had his hand behind his head in his signature style, the other hand hesitantly patting Sasuke's shoulder in a comforting manner. The way Sasuke's face fell, Hinata could tell it wasn't going over well.

_He's letting him down,_ she thought sympathetically. Almost predicting his reaction, Hinata watched as Sasuke regained his cold composure and pushed Naruto's hand away from him. Angrily, he stomped towards the gate where Hinata was trying her best to pretend that she hadn't witnessed what she had.

"Sasuke-danna! Did you find what you were looking for to wear for the wedding?" she began to sugar coat. Sasuke grunted in response. Hesitantly, she tiptoed to kiss his cheek before taking his hand.

"Come inside, we have company," she continued, tugging him toward the kitchen. The dark eyed ninja was still smoldering but nevertheless followed her. Once inside, Hinata realized there would be more drama as she saw who decided to enter the kitchen as well: Hyuuga Neji.

"Leave," Sasuke sneered. Hinata could feel his grip tighten on her hand.

"I live here, therefore I have a right to be here as well," Neji retorted calmly, though his eyes were blazing.

"Sasuke-danna, please, let's not cause a fray," Hinata interjected. Again, her voice fell on deaf ears.

"I don't want you near Hinata," Sasuke spat back. "I thought I made that very clear to Hiashi." Hinata's eyes widened for the second time at Sasuke's behavior. Now Hyuuga Hinata was never one to have a temper, but this was simply infuriated. Angrily, she snatched her hand from his grasp.

"You asked my father to order Neji-nii-san away from me?" she stated more than questioned, feeling the argument tense up. "You can't decide who can see me or not!"

"You bas-"

"Stay out of it Kiba," Shino reprimanded him, not wanting to cause Hinata further trouble lest they be banned from visiting her as well.

"And you!" Hinata pointed angrily at Neji. Neji had the decency to be surprised. "Why would you keep that from me?"

"It was not my place, Hinata-sama," Neji stammered, off guard and a little hurt that Hinata was upset with him.

"Not your place? When has that ever stopped you from doing anything?" she continued her rant, livid tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"We should leave," Shino said quietly, beckoning Kiba to follow. Quietly, they attempted to slip out unnoticed.

"Now look what you've caused, you've made my friends leave!"

"Hinata, quiet your voice!" Sasuke ordered. Something stirred once again in Neji.

"Don't order her around!"

"Stay out of this, Branch!" Sasuke quarreled. Hinata's tears were now beginning to form into sobs.

"Stop it! You're ruining my life!" Hinata exclaimed before storming off to her room. Neji was about to follow her, when Sasuke held up a hand to stop him.

"Let her. It's none of your business and she has steam to blow off," Sasuke said coldly before taking a seat at the table. "I'm serious when I say I don't want you near her."

"I care not."

Sasuke gave a stoic chuckle.

"Love her all you like, but she's still marrying me and there's no way you can stop it, Branch," he stated, emphasizing on his final word.

"Uchiha, she's my cousin and I've no desire to pursue any sort of romantic relations with her. What could possibly posses you to think that is beyond my reasoning."

"Don't play stupid, I saw the way you looked at her!" Sasuke sneered. Neji gave a mental sigh. _I thought I hid it well._

"With familial affection, nothing more."

"Sick freak," Sasuke cursed under his breath. Neji had the urge to state the fact the Sasuke's own parents were fourth cousins and distant incest was quite common in the Uchiha clan when it thrived, but decided that today was not the day to be throttled or upset the Heiress further. With that, Neji strode out the room as proudly as his wounded side would allow him.

Hinata was clutching her pillow tightly before her newly grown temper prompted her to throw it at the wall. She wiped the back of her hand against her eyes, angry with herself that she cried when she was angry. Exasperated, she threw herself on her bed. Too much was happening too fast. The wedding, Sasuke's feelings for Naruto, Neji being banned away from her, it was all too much to bear. It was at times like these when she needed a friend.

"ANBU," she whispered quietly, almost as if she were summoning him. He hadn't been to see her all week and she'd grown lonesome. Almost hopefully, she chanced a glimpse at her window, hoping he'd be there. But alas, he was not. Her door swung open, startling her since most people knocked before entering.

"Otou-san," Hinata said quietly. Hiashi nodded his head in greeting. Not bothering to rise from her bed, Hinata remained flat on her stomach with her face buried in the pillow. Without saying anything, he sat beside her.

"I know it's difficult to take in all at once," he began.

"I agreed to this."

"You did, for the sake of the clan. For that, I am grateful and proud."

Hinata's eyes widened for the umpteenth time that day. Her father was proud of her?

"I heard the argument," he explained.

"Why would you order Neji-nii-san away from me?"

"Sasuke-san requested it."

"Why would you agree?" For a moment, Hiashi remained quiet as if contemplating what he would say next.

"I believed it to be for your own good. Neji fostered so much hatred towards you and you needed to focus solely on being Sasuke's wife," he said finally.

"…Neji-nii-san does not hate me."

"I know that, which is why I spoke in past tense. Still, some sort of animosity must've remained."

"Nothing remains, Otou-san."

"Still, it's not my decision in the matter. If Sasuke-san does not want you with Neji, he has the right to tell Neji to keep his distance."

At her father's comment, Hinata perked up. Turning onto her side, the blue haired kunoichi faced her father for the first time since he entered her room.

"To tell Neji?"

"That is correct."

"Not me?"

"…What are you getting at?"

"Nothing, Otou-san. Simply curious."

Pride slightly wounded, Neji had already retreated to his room. In the silence his thoughts went into a frenzy, unsure of which side to buy.

_She was holding his hand._

**But she assured the ANBU she didn't love him.**

_But it's obvious that she feels something for him if she's parading around with his ring and kissing him!_

**She kissed you too.**

_….Not in that manner._

**She admitted that she'd grown fond of you.**

_She's grown fond of the ANBU._

**You are the ANBU!**

_She doesn't know that!_

**Why don't you tell her?**

_…I can't._

Defeated, Neji sat at his desk before resting his head upon it.

_ Hinata-sama was happy with him till I walked into the kitchen. I ruined things for her. I should just do as I'm told and avoid Hinata-sama, at least until I can form a coherent thought relating to her._

On his desk lay his ANBU mask. Neji gingerly picked it up, turning it over in his hands.

_As for the ANBU, he is merely a distraction. He should avoid her too. Gomen, Hinata-sama. I'm so sorry._

**Author's Note: Was it ok? I wasn't too happy about this chapter, I wanted more of a build towards it but this was all I could come up with. Ha! Did I catch you off guard with Sasuke's homosexuality? Every time I got a review saying, 'Is Sasuke jealous because Naruto's with Sakura?' I'd say, 'I don't know, keep reading ;)' For all of you out there, yes I had this planned from the very start…ok more like Chapter 2, Chapter 3 area. Please do not take any offence, I have nothing against gays. Just keep reading (and reviewing!) to find out what will happen next! Love you all and Happy Halloween! And for Hispanics like myself, Feliz Dia de Los Muertos on November 1&2! **


End file.
